Steal Away
by Willow Whiteheart
Summary: Bonnie is finishing up Highschool when an unexpected Visitor come to there band banquet un attended, Hand he makes his presence well known to her... Reveiws welcome
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

I started walking out of school with my best friend in the whole world...and needless to say my boyfriend. Tyler. He's amazing, but he's been acting a bit strange though lately, something is not right. I know he's been worried about the joker killings and all, I mean his dad was killed, but he's acting...shall I say...differently than usual. He seems like...like he thinks he's next? I'm not sure, but what ever.

"Bonnie, do we have a band show tonight?" Tyler asked me, his eyes searching my face, it looked like he was searching for something, but I have no clue what he'd be looking for.

"No, tomorrow, thank god it's here this week, it means I can sleep in after that party tonight." I replied so relieved, I honestly wouldn't be able to wake up at 6am tomorrow morning to travel to some place just to do a stupid band show. It sucks living in Gotham sometimes, thank god I'm a senior this year, that means I can leave this place for college.

"Okay, thanks Bonnie almost forgot. Am I meeting your house before we go to Brady's house?" He actually seemed like he wanted to go, he didn't seem excited yesterday when I asked him.

"Yeah, duh... and remember we're going to Bruce's house, remember, he changed it because his uncle offered to host them party in honor of the band." I replied , everyone in town knew where Bruce lived, he's the richest man in town.

"Okay then, around four thirtyish?" He replied more excited than he has in a while.

"Sounds good." I said while pressing the button to unlock my small black Jaguar.

"Okay! One more thing how should I dress?" He asked in a hurried yet nervous tone.

"A suit, considering it's a dressy occasion." I said hoping he would stop asking questions so I could stop by the Dry cleaners on the way home and pick up my mom's dry clean, then by the mall to pick up my dress for the party tonight.

"Can I borrow Jordan's concert suit, mine got stolen remember?" He said while walking to his Porsche which was always conveniently parked next to mine in an almost perfect manner, unlike mine, which was parked crooked in my parking space.

"Yeah, I don't think Jordan will care, he's coming home tonight to see the competition tomorrow, I honestly don't think he'll care. Plus you are his friend too." I opened my car door and slid into my seat, threw my back pack into the back seat, and buckled my seat belt. I reached over to shut the door, and he grabbed my hand into his large muscular hands, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He moved his lips slowly and steadily up to my ear.

"I love you." He breathed ever so softly into my ear. He buried his beautiful face into my shoulder length, light brown hair. His short chocolate brown hair rubbed against my face as soft as a tissue.

"I love you too." I said into his ear softly. He grabbed my hand and set it on my lap and unbuckled my seat belt. Then he turned me so my large feet were hanging out side of the car. He slid his soft beige lips against my chapped pink lips, and gave me a small kiss before he walked over to his car. I turned back into my seat shut my door to be sure there was no more distraction and put my seat belt on.

I quietly revved the engine, and put my foot on the pedal and carefully drove out past the _Gotham City High_ sign. This defiantly was not normal from Tyler, something is up, and I need to know. I tried forget it and drove to the dry cleaner's in the niche of time to pick up my mom's dry cleaning. Then I went to the mall and got my dress from _Deb's_It's dark blue with silver sparkles in the V of the neck where there was netting, around the waist was a silky blue ribbon that extended to the bottom of the dress which is laletta styled. The shoes are ballet flats with silver sparkles. I'm defiantly going to stand out, as always, but I don't care.

I drove carefully home, something still wasn't right. Maybe he knew something, or maybe since his dad died a few days ago in one of the joker killings...I don't know. I stopped in the drive to my house behind of my Mom's car. I pulled my key out, then grabbed my back pack, dress, and shoes. I walked as fast as I could inside leaving my car door open. "Dry cleaning's in the car mom, I left the door open." I set my dress across the top the the couch, and dropped my backpack by the dining room entrance.

"Okay," she replied annoyed, she was making dinner. Then she called for my little brother Eli to go get it, she sometimes really annoyed so she has him do it.

I walked up to my bedroom and set everything down on my bed, I then flopped into my computer chair and checked my texts on my phone, unsurprisingly none, everyone else is probably getting ready for the party as well. I decided to take a shower. I hurried up got in and then got out and quickly dried myself off with a brand new towel. I put the towel around me and walked down the hall into my room holding the wet towel around me. When I got into my room I walked into the small bathroom and put one of Jordan's baggy old teeshirts on and scrunched my hair. I then put on my dress, a pair of black tights. I slid on the shoes then walked over to my bathroom mirror and put on thick navy eyeliner. I then put on foundation and all of that good stuff. Around the time I got finished Tyler texted me and said he was on his way.

**Okay!** I replied back to him. I honestly want to know what's up, maybe I should ask when he gets there.

I walked over to my computer and used it to push myself over across my room to closet where a pulled out a small hand bag to take my phone and makeup in. He arrived at my house around four fifteen. He stood there with his hand behind his back, surprisingly he already had a tux, a new one obviously, because it matched my dress, which he helped to pick out a few days ago.

"My I come in?" He asked with a bright white smile.

"Of course handsome young man." I said with my small not as perfect smile. He walked in and handed me a small box from Kay jewelers. He got on his knee and opened it. It was a silver necklace with a musical note made out of two small diamonds for the heads.

"Oh my word... That's so...I mean.. It's so pretty." I said I was absolutely gorgeous, words could not express my happiness at the time. He stood up and walked around me and put it around my neck.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me softly into my ear, his warm breathe felt nice against my skin. He brushed his hand across my face down to my chin and gently cuffed it in his hand. He pulled my face toward his and kissed me again this time more romantically. He held my face. His hands were so protecting, his skin so soft. He was perfect everything I could want. Eli Then walked in and had to ruin the moment.

"Eww...Tyler and Bonnie are kissing again!" He yelled at my mom.

I gently pulled back from Tyler, and looked at Eli I knew he was joking so I ran up to him with a smile on my face and gave him a big hug and patted him on the back, I knew he wasn't expecting it, so he tried to pull away. I whispered into his ear, "next time you ruin a good moment I will slap you silly." He knew I was joking too and hugged me back. He has a mental disorder, but he's really sweet, and smart.

"Time to go Bonnie." Tyler said, "I'm driving."

"What? No your not, I'm driving!" I said sarcastically, I prefer him to drive, that way he doesn't criticize my driving ability, which he often does. We let out a small giggle. I grabbed my dress coat out of my Closet and he draped it over my shoulders. We walked outside to his Porsche. He opened my door and helped me in, he's such a gentleman. I guess that's why I fell for him.

We drove to Mr. Wayne's house where we parked in his private drive. We were some of the first people there. Of course Bruce, Brady, And Alfred were already there, along with Angela our wonderful Clarinet section leader, and my best girl buddy, and Brady's best friend and girl friend Tyesha, the most popular and rich girl in school, she's such a bitch. We walked in and Alfred welcomed us, I've known Alfred my whole life, him and my grandfather worked together back in London, thus why I landed here.

"'Ello Bonnie!" He said with his smile, probably drunk, as usual.

"Hi Alfred!" I said while giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been Jolly, how 'ave you been da'ling?" He said.

"Great." I said while releasing him.

"'ows about Mom and Dad?" He asked.

"Dad's been busy with work and mom, well her Internet business is working well, she's sold quite a few things in the past months." I said, I smiled.

"Well 'ave yourself a jolly good time?" Alfred smiled. I walked down the hall into the first elevator where Tyler was waiting for me. The elevator came open and Bruce was inside.

"Hello Bonnie," He acknowledged, "Tyler. How's the season been for our wonderful drum major?"

"It's been going well." I said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your father." He told Tyler, he put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Tyler reassured him, "We live in Gotham city, this stuff happens a lot."

"Yes it does, well the party's in the one it's always in, so go have fun." Bruce said, He started walking down the hallway toward Alfred, we got in the elevator and went up. We reached the first floor then started walking down the hallway toward the next elevator.

"You know when Alfred's on his death bed, his last words are going to be, 'Get me a wine, I'm not done drinking yet!'" Tyler laughed.

"I know, he'll admit it too." I said giggling. We reached the elevator and got in. I got a churning sensation, it wasn't pleasant, I hate riding in Elevators.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Crasher

We walked into the ballroom, there was a band setting up, and a few of my friends. It was a bit early, so not a lot of people were there. Tyler and I started socializing with friends and other people and at about five fifteen everyone was there, the band started playing, and then Bruce flies in on his helicopter. He walked in with our band director Mrs. Holman. He walked up to the Stage and took the microphone.

"Hello, Welcome to the Gotham City Marching band party," He said with a large smile on his face, "Now where's our Drum major?" I blushed and raised my hand. "Get up here." He joked.

I walked up to the stage.

"This band would be nothing without a drum major, I know I'm giving her a lot of credit, but, Without a Drum major, there would be chaos on the field. Do you want to say a few words?" He said slowly giving me time to walk up with Tyler from pretty much the back of the room. I hopped up on stage.

"Yea, sure." I said, He handed me the microphone. "Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mrs. Holman, she is the one who deserves all of the credit, and of course our whole band, we wouldn't have a marching band if we didn't have you guys. And also Brady, is the one whole helped put together this wonderful party, And Mr. Wayne is the one who supplied us with the wonderful party space. So I really deserve very little credit." I felt so proud Because when I finished everyone clapped, I put the microphone back on the stand. Then the elevator opened. And a man stepped in with a gun in his hand. Then I looked down at him as I was about ready to step off of the stage and run, it was the Joker. He wore a purple suit and badly applied makeup, and his scars, almost legendary. He clapped his hands together. And I noticed Bruce left, he probably went to call the police. It became quiet.

"What A wonderful speech." He said with a sneer, this is the one person I wouldn't want to notice me. He Pushed through the crowd toward the stage. I hopped off of the stage and into Tyler's arms. Then he changed his course toward me and Tyler, we backed up. My heart was pounding in my chest I was so nervous. Then Tyler was pulled away from me and I backed up against the wall. The room was dead silent and still. Then the Joker came up to me. I probably looked like I was so scared. He licked his lips and Combed his hair back, the usual thing he did while looking at a girl _victim._

"Well, hello gorgeous, how's are little drum major doing?" He said. He walked up about an inch in front of me. My breathing became heavy, I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Don't touch her!" Tyler called out from across the room. Both me and The joker put our attention to Tyler. The joker looked back at me, he grabbed the bottom of my jaw and pulled me toward him. He then circle me making me feel smaller and weaker each step he took, leaning in and out.

Tyler was being held by two men larger than he was. I was dead afraid. I was completely and utterly defenseless. Then I felt his glove touch my arm. He twisted me around so I was facing him. He gave me a cold glare with his wild eyes. I almost broke down but I held myself. He pulled me up onto the stage. I tried to pull away but then I saw the delight in his eyes as I tried, I then knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere. He then Put his arm across my shoulders and held a knife to my neck.

"Where's Bruce Wayne?" he asked me in my ear.

"I don't know." I said back honestly.

Tyler was flipping out for I could imagine how many reasons, one this is the man who killed his father and he was threatening to hurt me.

"Good," He said to me. He put his mouth by my ear, "Boyfriend doesn't look happy, we can fix that you know," he said softly into my ear the smell of his breath was horrid. My back was against his stomach.

"Don't hurt him, please." I begged. My body was quivering in fear. What was I suppose to do stand there and try to do nothing.

"I wasn't planning on it... 'til now at least," He smiled. He moved his arm from me and pulled the gun out of his pocket and blasted one shot, right into Tyler's stomach. I tried to run off of the stage over toward him, but he grabbed my arm, so, I shook his damn arm off of me and ran over to my bleeding Tyler, who was on the ground.

"Tyler!" I said loudly, rushing over to his side. I pulled his nearly dead head onto my knee. Joker on the other was pissed, he walked down the stairs and over to me and Tyler. I was too busy catering to Tyler, naturally.

"Bonnie," Tyler squeaked, "I love you, I always have and always will." I ran my hand across his warm face. Then the Joker was standing over me, he pulled me up by my shoulders and turned me around to look at him.

"Poor girl," he laughed, "you are so fun to watch everything you do, so, so ...normal. But It's somewhat different then other situations I've had. You are a lot tougher." Then out of nowhere the Batman comes, he tries to pull the joker away from me, but he whips me around in front of him and holds me at gun point and walked slowly back to the elevator.

"You know Batman, if you'd show up earlier we would have this problem right now," he smirked. He had his arm around my small rib cage, and the other with a gun pointing at my head.

"She's just a girl," Batman said with a raspy voice.

"I know that, that's what makes it more fun." Joker said. I couldn't believe I was actually in a life or death situation, I never wanted to be in one, but here it was, Batman is to life, as Joker is to death. The elevator door opened, he stepped in with most of his men around him.

"Let the girl go." Batman replied, he started at a fast walk toward us, the Joker waved good bye with his gun hand as the door shut. Then I was stuck in a no where to run, no one to hear me scream situation, and I can scream loud. I instead just stood there, like a doll, almost lifeless.

I didn't want to do anything stupid, so, I tried to think of things that would calm me down. I knew this was no time to show even an ounce of fear, especially in front of him...He'd enjoy way too much. I waited as the churning in my stomach increased as the elevator came to a sudden halt at the first stop.

We quickly walked down the corridor, I hoped Batman would come, or at least Alfred. He pulled me with one swift motion into the next elevator. The Churning was horrible on the way down.

"Why so quiet kiddo?" He asked me, his grip tightening around me, as if trying to squeeze something out.

"Why should I have to say anything? I mean...I plea the Damn 5th!" I said jokingly, I know it wouldn't lighten the situation, but I needed to bring my comical genius into it, I couldn't help myself.

"Ha, I'm the one who will make the jokes." He smirked, he tightened his grip once more. As soon as we reached the final floor, surely enough Batman was there, along with Alfred in the background to be drinking what I can make out to be either wine or brandy.

"You almost killed the boy." Batman's voice rasped out, "now let the girl go."

"Actually..." Joker started while wrapping his arm around me like a snake, tighter and tighter, he tightened the grip on his gun as well, ready to shoot me at any given time. "If it wasn't for little drum major here, I wouldn't have even thought, well maybe thought, but not have shot the poor boyfriend."

Now I was pissed. I stomped on his foot, but only ended up hurting my own foot. Then he leaned his chest against my back, and his mouth closer to my ear.

"Steal toed boots, might want to invest in a pair kiddo," He said silent and smug, he readjusted himself so he had his arm over both of mine restraining me from doing something else stupid, I couldn't blame him there.

"Let the girl go Joker!" Batman yelled still with a voice that sounded like he seriously need to take a damn drink. He had a dark look on his face as the Joker threatened my well being. I didn't know what to think, say do, anything like that, I was a trapped bird in a cage, flightless. Then all of a sudden I got a random click in my head. _Almost killed._

"You mean," I paused and gulped, "Tyler's alive?" I hoped that's what he meant, I would go kill myself if Tyler where to die.

"He'll be okay," Batman reassured me. It was like a load had been lifted, Tyler was okay, he's probably going to live. Then all of a sudden we stepped out of the elevator.

"Great, he's alive," Joker said sarcastically, "now let's continue with our evening."

He walked me forward a little bit, I was completely nervous. I was in between The Dark Knight and Gotham's downfall. This wasn't normal for me at all. Then with a short breath Joker spun me around so I was facing him, I could see his eyes where searching my face for any ounce of emotion, so I gave him none. He smiled and then threw me to the side toward Alfred, I fell and hit my head a little bit against the wall, I was bleeding and a bit dizzy though. I stood up and wobbled my way toward Alfred, the only one who I felt could hold me safely for a moment. I didn't really pay attention to what Batman and Joker were doing, I was too busy stumbling my way toward Alfred. Alfred started walking toward me, then I came to a sudden stop, I was unable to move. I glanced at my shoulder and Batman was standing there, I wasn't sure what he was doing, then it caught my attention as he flipped me around. I saw that, it wasn't really Alfred I was looking at, it was a goon. I felt so stupid. He set me down on the ground gently.

"Don't move," He said in that mysterious raspy voice. He got up and then he was shot at, kicked punched, but I was trying to caught my vision. I was tired and didn't want to do anything else, then by my I was picked up and carried off by The Joker again, I hate this. I Quickly gained vision after starting to pick up speed. I could see it wasn't Joker it was two of his minions one on either side of me. Then I saw each of them go down. I knew Batman knocked them out,or at least to the floor. So, I took the chance to run, toward the elevator, I had to see how Tyler was. I quickly went over to push the up button, I hit it about 5 or six times when a large purple glove put his hand up against the wall next beside me.

"Shit," I whispered, I looked at the floor, and waited for the Elevator door to open. As it opened I was pushed inside into a back corner. The door quickly closed before Batman had the chance to get to the Elevator in time. The Elevator raised up a little bit, then the Joker stalled it.

"We can make this easy or hard, which way, I honestly don't care." He smirked.

"Which is which."I asked a little bit nervous.

"Easy is listening to everything I say and all of that good stuff, hard is the other way," He smiled showing yellow teeth, looking almost demonic.


	3. Chapter 3: Elevators Make Me Queasy

Chp 3

I waited silently for him to say something next as he kept me in the small corner of the shiny metal elevator. I could tell claustrophobia was kicking in, I felt like I had no breathing room, the walls were closing in around me. He stared at my face in pleasure as my look with fear, Then I slid down the wall onto the cold floor. I felt like insanity was closing in around me as in sat there with my left hand on the floor and my right holding my head. He knelt down toward my face and held my head so I was looking at his.

"Looks like you chose hard," He smiled, he let out a small sigh and walked over to the opposite side of the elevator. I couldn't think straight, I felt as if I was going to fall through the floor.

"Come on Bonnie, at least have _some_ fun." He said walking back toward me with a knife at hand. I shivered as each step he took, _closer, closer_ as he made every move swift. I had to check back in with reality, then he pulled me up forcefully by my hair. He held the chunk of my hair pulling back with his hand so I looked at his face. I winced in pain as he held closer to my roots, and pulled harder. He then let go of my hair and put his large hand over my small jaw, the Glove felt rubbery up against my skin. I tried to pull free of his grip, I moved my head side to side trying to get him to let go, instead he took his other, which was holding the knife, and held it so the cold knife was pressing against my skin, which intern made sure I didn't move. I started to become nervous, the legendary scars then caught my attention.

"Oh, you look nervous, is it the scars?" He asked, the line seemed rehearsed many a time, "wanna know how I got 'em?" He forced my mouth open, I leaned my hand against the railing of the still elevator, he then shoved the knife end right against the conner of my lips. The blade felt like a mosquito bite right when you go it, it didn't totally hurt, but it had a little sting.

"Well, when I was about your age, I met this girl..." he started he looked up like he was searching his thoughts,"... She was very beautiful, like you. She said she loved my smile, it made her happy to see it. Well one day she got into a car accident, she was sitting in the front seat and the windshield window broke and cut up her face. She wasn't very wealthy, and she didn't want to go back to school or work because of her scars. So one day when I went to see her, and she decided I had to suffer through her pain, so she held me down and did this. Then a few days later she," He quotes," _died from a mental break down_." He paused for a moment to watch my reaction. I felt terrible, she had suffered so much pain, I could only imagine how much it caused him after she '_died'_.

"She decided to change her name and move away, she couldn't stand the world anymore, especially me, she didn't believe that she could've done such a thing. She said I did it to make her feel better, that she'd never do that. Yet somehow before she loved my smile, before she made it permanent," he sounded almost disgusted. I looked at his facial expression, I could tell he was trying to hold back from cutting me, but oddly enough, I somewhat wanted him to. I felt bad, I didn't want him to be alone, then again the story may not be true. I don't know what to believe anymore. He then removed the knife from my mouth and put it in the left jacket pocket.

"So, anyway..." he started grabbing both of my small wrists with his large gloved hands. I looked at his face, I had no idea what was in store next.

"What?" I asked smugly.

"Well sass isn't going to help the situation, it's only going to hurt it," he smiled showing his rotten yellow teeth, his smile clashing with his artificial one. I shuddered, I didn't know what'd he do, anything I supposed. He then whipped me around again, he pulled my hands behind my back, I felt him tie something scratchy around them, I assumed it was rope. He then turned me back around so I was facing him.

"What else?" he asked himself. He tapped my head and pushed me to the floor, I sat on my ankles. It wasn't very comfortable. He walked over to the controls and flipped a few switches. And got the elevator moving again. My stomach ached as we gently went up. He Skipped back over to me and knelt in front of me taking a good look.

"Something is missing from this picture," he suggested looking at my face. He pulled out a roll of duct tape from his pocket. As he pulled the tape from the roll, I heard the annoying pulling sound it produced. He ripped a good size of tape from the roll and waved it in front of my face.

The elevator came to a halt. He put the piece of tape over my mouth, then pulled my arm to get me to stand up, and pulled me out of the large silver doors. We went at a fast walk down the familiar hallway to the next elevator.

"I suspect that he's already up there," he smirked at me, "this might go to the somewhat plan I made while we were in the first elevator." I couldn't say anything, He pressed the button several times before it got there. Once again he threw me in this time I fell onto the floor. He pulled me up and we waited a few seconds before the elevator reached the party. He pulled out a gun and made sure it was loaded. The doors opened he stepped out with me and shot one shot into the air. Police where already there, along with Harvey Dent the health inspector, My dad the chief of police, uncle Jim the commissioner, paramedics, and surprisingly no Batman, I guess it's because of the police. The paramedics were thankfully watching over Tyler, he needed it more than I did. No body shot, this wasn't the time, I could tell, but all guns were pointed toward him, so he pointed his at me.

"You shoot, she _will _die," Joker said loud enough for everyone one to hear. I could tell dad wanted to shoot him so bad, but not if it would put my life in jeopardy.

"What do you want?" Harvey said dropping his weapon to show that he'd given up, I knew he didn't want t play games tonight. Harvey was like another father to me, he came over frequently to see how we were doing, and when my dad couldn't make it to band shows, he'd come and film it for him, Harvey's been his best friend for a long time.

"You will find that out soon, but I will say this, you have 24 hours to give me what I want, or I will hunt Bonnie down and find her," Joker said with a smile beaming on his face. We slowly backed up toward the elevator, oh my god was I scared now. He pressed the button to go down The Elevator doors opened, he walked in and threw me back into the crowd of police men and party people.. He waved a bit as the door was closing and repeated, "24 hours."

As the elevator went down my dad and Harvey rushed over to me and untied my hands, and ran water down the piece of duct tape instead of just ripping it off. Dad put his strong protecting arms around me. Harvey came over and started wiping the blood spot on the side of my head where I hit the wall with a small wet paper towel.

"It'll be okay Bonnie," Harvey reassured me, "We'll find him." he patted my back, then Uncle Jim came over too, he was my favorite uncle, and a pretty incredible man as well.

"You'll be safe," Dad told me, "tomorrow, around this time, you'll be at the band show, correct?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, I didn't know what he was getting at, but I had an idea.

"Well we'll set up a search at the gate," Uncle Jim said, He always knew what to say t make me feel better. Then I remembered Tyler.

"How's Tyler?" I asked pulling my dad off, then rushing over to the spot where he'd been shot, but he wasn't there. I knelt down and felt the floor, the paramedics probably cleaned up all of the blood.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked, "is he okay?" I was so frantic.

"It's okay, he's on his way, or is at the hospital," Dad said, Dad liked Tyler he would never want anything bad to happen to him.

"Can we go? I have to show him I'm okay," I started, "well, for now at least." I stood up from my kneeling position. I hugged Uncle Jim who had followed me over. Most of everyone else was holding there own small conversations around us.

"Yeah, We can go see him, do you want to go now?" He asked, he knew the answer would be yes.

"Yes, I'll drive his car down, he put his keys into my purse so I'll drive his car," I mumbled, I knew he could still understand me, I mumbled a lot around him. Angela then came up to me.

"Bonnie," she started, she sounded really sorry for me, but I didn't want her to be. "I just wanted to say sorry for what happened, to you and Tyler. It could have been any of us, I'm just guessing it was you because you had been on stage and he saw you first." She sounded so sincere I knew that's why she was a good friend, she was very dear and sincere. She gave me a hug. She was one of Tyler's best friends as well. "May I come see Tyler with you?" She asked, "I really want to see him too, and well I came with Brady."

"Yeah, I'll take you with me, I'll need company," I smiled, she was so awesome, "plus Tyler would appreciate it."

Uncle Jim then broke back into our conversation, "umm.... Bonnie you don't mind if I lead you there in my police car, just as a precaution, you understand." He rubbed my shoulder.

"Be my guest," I said, We headed toward the elevator, then I became queasy, I couldn't ride in an elevator again.

"Can we take the stairs," I said sounding a little bit sick, I just wouldn't be able to stand myself in there. They understood so we headed toward the stairs. Dad caught up with us with my coat and purse.

"Here you go darling," he smiled, I felt a bunch better. We walked down the stairs quickly. Then walking down the last flight of stairs we ran into Bruce.

"Oh, good your okay, I was just coming up to see if you guys were alright," He said, he held his hand to his chest, "Get some sleep tonight Bonnie, you'll need it, tomorrow's your big band show."

"I will," I said, I still continued to walk, "I plan on going to see Tyler first."

"Of course," He said smiling, "tell him I wish a speedy recovery." I noticed Jim whisper something to him, but I really didn't care what they were saying.

"Can do!" I smiled. Angela Held my hand as we continued down the stairs, she is one of those people who can feel your pain, she's amazing. We walked out toward Tyler's car, I pressed the button to unlock it. Dad then rushed toward the car.

"Pop the hood," He ordered, he did this a lot to check to make sure nothing would blow up, he was cautious like that. I popped the hood and we checked, nothing. He shut the hood and Angela and I got into the car. I quietly revved the engine of his Porsche, I was use to driving his "baby" or so he calls it. I turned on the headlights and drove down the road carefully behind my dad and uncle Jim. I guess Harvey decided to stay at party and clear things up, because he hadn't come with them.

"Want to turn on the radio?" I asked Angela.

"Not really, I wanted to ask you a few questions," she said, she sounded a bit nervous, but she knew it would be hard for me.

"Go ahead, shoot, I'll answer everything you want to know," I said keeping my eyes on the road and both hands on the steering wheel. I knew what she wanted to know, I could she why she'd be hesitant to ask.

"What exactly happened to you, after he pulled you into the elevator the first time?" She wondered. I told her the whole story on the way to the hospital, and walking into the building. She asked me more questions like "What was running through your head?" or "Were you nervous?" and small things like that. It wasn't hard to answer, I felt she needed to know. Then we went to see Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4: Ideas or Nerves?

Chp 4

We waited about an hour before we could get into Tyler's room, it was about eight fifty-five when we were finally allowed in, it was also about time for the news to come on so we waited to see what his terroristic demands were. When we walked in he was exhausted, but extremely happy to see me, especially not hurt badly.

"Hey baby," I said walking over to him all wired to several machines. I gave him a hug and sat next to him in the chair placed next to his bed.

"Hey," He said looking at me with a soft comforting smile on his face, "what's going on now?" he wondered.

"Yeah umm... we need to watch the news to find out about that," I said, I wasn't thrilled about watching the news to figure out what my fate might be. I knew he knew because we had the paramedics tell him. I brushed his hair back.

"Hey!" Angela said peeking around the corner, Dad and uncle Jim went down the hall to check on someone else, so it was just me Angela, and Tyler. I turned on the news and we watched, I held Tyler's hand as the news came on. Angela and I exchanged worried looks across the bed. She held on to his other hand. Dad And Jim came in to watch the news. They stood by the bed, looking nervously on the television set. It sifted to Gotham Tonight, it talked about the top stories the party was #1 and then some fire on North Ave. and a robbery earlier that day. Then A video came on the screen.

"Good Evening Gotham," The Joker's voice started, "I know some of you have been waiting to see this video." He had the camera on him it made me jump I didn't want a reminder. Tyler squeezed my hand tighter to make me feel better.

"I want Harvey Dent, Chief Hunter, and Commissioner Gordan dead by 5:30pm tomorrow," He smirked. I didn't know what to do, three men I held dear to me my whole life, he wants them dead, I don't want them to got through that to save me. He continued, "or I'll have to take poor, sweet, little Bonnie, your choice." He laughed. He's the kind of person who would drive me insane, oh well too late anyway, I can't say much for him.

I glanced at my dad and Jim, I wouldn't let them do that, not for me, I didn't deserve that. Not from them anyway, I was one and they were three, I'd rather save three out of four than one of four.

"Remember," the television continued, "I'm a man of my word." The video flashed off. I started crying, this was too much to handle especially in one night. Tyler made room for me on his hospital bed and signaled for me to lie down next to him. So I got in next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I put my arms around him and he put his arm behind my back. Dad walked over and sat in the chair I had been sitting in.

"Call Harv over, Please we all need to talk," I finally said, tears ran down my face and onto Tyler. Dad brushed my hair down. My dress rubbed up against Tyler and I decided I needed to sit up, my dress was to large.

"He's on his way, he'll be here any minuet," He said in a shaky voice he started to get tears in his eyes, "want me to call mom?" He took my hand off of my lap.

"Yes, Ask her to bring my band uniform and Sweats, I'm staying here tonight, and I'll drive myself to the competition tomorrow in Tyler's car." I said, I wasn't going to go home, I just couldn't not with my dad home anyway.

"Yes, I can do that," he replied solemnly. Angela walked over to me, and knelt down and looked at my face, Dad left the room and called my mom.

"Hey," she said, "we'll get through this, okay." She tried to think of something else to say. I looked at her with tears running down my face. She started to tear up in her eyes, "what me to stay too?"

"If you want to, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," I said wiping a tear off of my face. Angela was understanding of what I meant.

"I want to stay," she said, "you _and_ Tyler need me more than ever."I knew we needed her too, she's always there for me even when she doesn't need to be, she's like a guardian of some sort. Jim walked out for a moment, he couldn't stand it either, so he went out with my dad. We were quiet for a moment,all except the television, just looking at each other searching for answers. I could tell someone else was in the hall way, I guessed it was Harvey, because dad stopped them for a moment to talk. I got up and turned off the television, I couldn't stand hearing the news right then. I walked back over to the chair I had previously sat in and sat down. Then a black haired male nurse came in to check on Tyler he took him off one machine, which was nice. Dad, Jim, and Harvey came in after the nurse left, they all stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"We need to make a decision," I said, I didn't want to play games right now, this wasn't the time. I waited for a reply, it was intensely silent. Then I devised a somewhat plan in my head.

"Uncle," I said excitedly, "didn't you fake your death before?" I was about ready to jump out of my seat.

"Yeah," He said I could tell he was catching on rather quickly, "You mean fake our deaths?"

I knew he got it now, "Yeah, that's what I mean." I smiled, I didn't know how they'd do it, but they can, Jim's done it before.

"So you mean, faking our deaths," Harvey said, "that just might work." He ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Question is, how are we gonna do it?" I said, "I mean it's going to be complicated, like when you," I singled toward Jim, "faked your own death when they gave that 21gun salute for the last commissioner." I had no clue how he did it, but he did.

"I have a plan," Jim said, "but to be safe it can't include you, Bonnie, too risky." He pulled Dad and Harvey out into the hallway and they were out there for a few minuets, they couldn't risk getting me hurt, or getting the Joker's suspicion up.

Angela, Tyler and I waited for about ten minuets before they came back in. They came in seriously, and stood on by the television

"You can't tell anyone about any of this," Uncle Jim warned, "not mom, not Eli, nobody, understand?"

"Yes," I answered, he looked toward the other two, they nodded. Then mom walked in with my uniform bag draped over her arm.

"Oh good," she said as if a load was lifted, "your okay, here's your clothes, I put your sweats in your bag." She handed me the bag.

"Thanks mom," I said, then I took my clothes into the bathroom and changed into sweats, mom packed me two pairs of clothes, so I figured I let Angela wear the other pair. I walked out of the small hospital bathroom, and handed the other pair to Angela.

She looked at me, "I thought you might want to change your clothes," I said gesturing toward her dress. She gave me an '_oh'_ look and walked into the bathroom.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Mom asked, "Jordan's worried too, but he decided to stay with Eli, just encase."

"I'm not sure sis, but Bonnie insists that we can't die," Jim said, "We'll just have to keep her protected I guess, have people stay with her at the band show tomorrow while she's conducting, she can't see what's behind her."

"But what about the fact that he could find her anytime?" She asked. Mom didn't know what to say, she didn't want them to die, but she didn't want me to get hurt.

"Around the clock security," Harvey spoke up, "That's how it's going to have to be done, we can't risk her life."

"And I'm not going to let them die for me," I said, "I don't deserve that much, plus he didn't necessarily say he was going to kill me, after all." That hadn't slipped my mind until I had said it.

"That's a good point," Tyler pointed out, "plus doesn't she have a tracker on her phone?" He said scooting over to give me a spot to sit next to him.

"I'm sure Mrs. Holman wouldn't mind, it's a kind of life or death situation," I said, she would have to really anyway, but knowing her she might not.

"This is Mrs. Holman we're talking about, Bonnie." Mom said, mom doesn't like Mrs. Holman a lot.

"Well she's probably not going to like police officers on both sides of the platform, but she'll have to deal with it," Harvey said, "I'm going to pick some of the best for her, and there are going to be searches at the gates." Angela came out of the bathroom texting, she was wearing my old band shirt, and a pair of my jeans.

"Who are ya' texting?" I asked, it may not be any of my business, but I was curious, and she usually told me.

"Mom," she replied, that reminded me to check my phone. I pulled my phone out of my purse, I had about fifteen texts, one from Jordan and some from people asking how I was, and what was planned for tomorrow, It was annoying, but I answered all of them, and then more as more came in.

About an hour pasted, we talked about what shows we were doing tomorrow, and small things like that before dad decided to leave,"well, Mom and I are going home," Dad said walking over to pick his coat off of the coat hanger. Mom grabbed her things as well, I could tell she wanted me to come home, but I wasn't going to. Harvey and Jim stayed for a little bit.

"Excited about tomorrow," Harvey said, it was our fist band show at Gotham City Stadium, and we had to make a good impression to the other bands.

"Yes and nervous," I said I was actually more nervous about what the out turn of the day was going to be. We talked more about what time we were starting and preforming, The band show starts at 2:30 pm and runs until 6:15, then it hit me like an atom bomb.

"Shit," I said, then quickly covered my mouth, I wasn't suppose to swear, " We preform tomorrow at 5:30pm." I gasped. I was one of the few people who memorized every band's time, only because I had to.

"Great, I think we know what he's planning," Angela thought aloud. She did that a lot as well.

"We have to figure out what we're doing to make sure he stays out," Jim said, "We could surround the area with the unit, plus or minus a few."

"Not a bad idea Gordan," Harvey said, "we could set up searches at all of the gates."

"And the bands wouldn't have to be searched though, that would take to long, so we could just keep an eye there," I suggested , "I mean I could give Mrs. Holman a buzz and tell her to mail or call the band directors and tell them to search through the band, making sure they don't have anything different." I was starting to get good at handling situations like this.

"Give her a call now," Harvey said.

"I know you can handle this," Tyler said to encouraged me, "You can make it through the next few days, I know you can."

"Thanks Tyler," I said, I pulled out my phone and called Mrs. Holman. The phone started ringing and she finally answered after number four.

"Hello?" Mrs. Holman asked in a tired voice.

"Hey, it's Bonnie, can you do a big favor on behalf of the police force?" I asked her hoping that she'd oblige.

"Yeah," she started I could tell that she was willing to do anything for me right now, any thing to help.

"Well we need you to call or get a hold of the other band directors. We need to have them check everybody's band bag and just check to make sure that,that band member is really who they are," I said that was a mouthful, but I managed.

"Oh, because of the..." she said she stopped because she didn't want to bring anything up, "Are they setting up searches?"

"Oh, but of course, What ever they can do," I said, I was now know more excited, but I was still extremely nervous, what was the outcome of the next few days going to be?


	5. Chapter 5: It's Required

Chp 5.

I barely slept, I Had mom bring me two sleeping bags and me and Angela camped out on the floor. When I did get to sleep was around 6am and I slept until about eight, I woke up and noticed that Angela and Tyler were already awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up stretching my arms toward the ceiling yawning.

"Rough night?" Angela asked, she knew I was having problems getting to sleep, so was she, Tyler didn't, but he was on pain killers.

"I got to sleep around six." I yawned.

"I got to sleep around 12, I woke up about a half an hour ago." Angela said.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"So am I," Angela said.

"So am I," Tyler said, "but I have to eat nasty hospital food until they say." He mad a nasty face, trying to show how much he didn't like it.

"I have a few bucks," I said to Angela, well about fifty on me because of work. I Stood up, "Want to go to breakfast Angie?" I finally said, I didn't want to eat hospital food, Tyler had a point it wasn't that great. "Why don't we got down the road to ah... Eat n' Park or something like that," I suggested, "I'll pay."

"Sounds good," she said, it was her favorite breakfast place.

"Okay, Well if you go," Tyler started, "Pick me up something good." He joked, he knew he should follow the doctor's orders, if he wants his, what ever's wrong with him to get better.

"Okay," I said, "Angela and I are leaving, taking your car, of course."

"Don't wreck 'er," he said, he knew I'm always careful driving his Porsche, so he didn't worry much.

"What ever," I said, then Angela got our coats and we left. Thank god he was only on the second floor, I didn't want to take the elevator again. We walked out to the Porsche, I had to check under the hood to make sure nothing was in there. We were good to go, I go into the front seat and we drove to Eat N' Park. We spent about an hour there, I got the buffet, and so did Angela. We talked about a plan if anyone were to _"try anything"_ while I was conducting, and I the same for her. A couple of my friends from school who worked there came up and talked to us for a minuet or so, they said they were sorry and if I needed anything to give them a call.

After we left we stopped by my house, Mom was glad to see me, but All wanted to do was get us knew clothes and take a shower.

"But stay for a few minuets, Jordan wants to talk to you, he hasn't seen you in a few months," Mom insisted, I told Angela she could take a shower first so I could talk to him for a few minuets.

"Hey!" He said, he was definitely excited to see me again. So we talked for a while, until Angela got out of the shower. I got in after Angela, I changed into my spare pair of Sweats , since they were clean, and my band shoes. We straightened out hair and took my Jag. over to her house to get her band uniform. We had to be at the field around 1:30 P.M. We had enough time to go visit Tyler and leave, I had to get my Band uniform from this room anyway. We walked into his room around 10: 15 AM and back over to his bed, where there was a nurse catering to him, Tyler was out, so I suspected him to have had to take pain killers.

We walked over to the chair, the nurse had red hair and was tending to Tyler, so I couldn't see her face.

"Hello," The nurse sounded like a male, then she turned around.

"Holy Shit!" I said I dropped my bag onto the floor, "why the hell are you here?" It was the joker, wearing a wig and nurses dress. Angela was frightened so I stood in front of her.

"Just checking in," He said standing up in front of me, he licked his lips, "who's your friend?" He gestured toward Angela with a knife, trying to see around me, I stood in front of him.

"What'd you do to Tyler?" I asked trying to changed the subject. I honestly didn't want to bring Angie into this, she didn't deserve this kind of fate.

"Nothing," he said, "he was asleep like this when I came in, doctor gave him some narcotics, I suppose. So who's the friend?"He asked again, coming closer to my face licking his lips.

"Angela," she said, "I'm Angela." She didn't want to deal with this for an hour or so, so she said her name, I wasn't to happy, I tried to keep her out of it.

He searched his thoughts, "Angela..." he repeated looking through his thoughts popping his lips.. "ah... clarinet section leader, and Bonnie's best friend." He got a strange look on his face and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You think out loud," I noted, "very loud," I gave a strange look back.

"You do to," He said, he licked the inside of his scars.

"Good, that means I can communicate well," I sassed, I hated his shit.

He pointed his knife at my face, "we'll find out how well my communication is later," he said. He grabbed the back of my neck and held my head still twitching the knife in my face, he put his lips close to my ear.

"Listen to this and pay close attention," he said with a hint of enjoyment in his tone, "I don't _fake_ my thoughts," he pulled his head from the side of mine and gave me a look that showed he knew the plan, how they were going to fake their deaths.

"One thing before I go," he asked, "what are the hand gesture things for yes and no for Marching band?"

I gave him a strange look, I had no clue what he meant, but if he meant the hand signs for yes and no, I had no clue, we don't do those.

"We don't have hand signs for yes or no," I said, " I guess Salute wold be yes and I guess bow would be no, I'm not sure, why do you asked?" I wondered.

"Oh... nothing important, just wondering," he said. He let go of let back of my head, "well see ya real soon." He laughed and put on a medical mask as he walked out of the hospital room door.

"He found out didn't he?" Angela asked, "he knows."

"Yep, but we're not going to tell the guys that," I said, "and you need to be careful tonight as well as I do."

"Why?" She asked, I think she got the sense.

"Um... I think your up there with me right now on his list," I started, I walked over to the chair, on the desk next to the bad, he left a joker card, it had my name on it and a small note.

"You mean..." She said touching my shoulder, "he's..."

"Yep," I said, I read the note, it said. **Plans gonna fail, unless they**_** really**_** die.** Tyler faintly woke up so I his the card in my pocket.

"Hey, were back," I said like a mother would to her sick child, "we got back about ten or twenty minuets ago." I had to lie to protect him, I couldn't stand lying to him though, but for his safety he couldn't know.

"That took a while," he said with a happy expression on his face.

"Yea," I started, "but we went to my house to take a shower and stuff, then Angie had to get her band shoes, and sweats, and stuff."

"Oh, Okay, " he said, "can you tell Mrs. Holman I won't be able to attend the competition tonight?"

"I pretty sure she'll understand," I started, I lightly touched his hand tracing his fingers, "I mean." I looked up at his face, "she'll have to because you're in the hospital, and I know this is a big portion of our semester grade, but hospitalization should be an exception." We talked until about 12:30 and then we left for the band show.

"Angie?" I asked walking out to my Jaguar popping the hood.

"Yeah," she asked , she had a sense that I was going to ask something fairly important.

"Do you think I should tell the guys?" I asked I was nervous, but I didn't know what to do, should I tell them or not?

"Well it's kinda important," She started , her sympathies sounding in her tone, "and plus they would need know so they know what they need to do."

"Good, I'll call them know," I said closing the hood, we got into my car and hung the band uniforms in the back. I picked up my phone and dialed Harvey's number. It rang a few times before I got his office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I herd a famine voice ask.

"Hi, this is Bonnie, is Harvey there, it's important?" I asked nervously.

"No, sorry you just missed him, he's out for lunch," she said, she sounded disappointed.

"Okay, Thanks." I said, I was a little bit upset, so I called my dad's cell phone, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, What's up?" He said, he had me speed dialed on his cell phone, so he knew it was me.

"A lot," I took a deep breath and started talking again. " He knows," I finally said.

"You mean..." Dad asked, "he knows about the plan thing?" I could tell he was eating because he sounded like he had a mouth full when I asked him

"Yes," I said, "he dropped me a little note," I didn't want to tell him I saw the joker again, " I also think he put Angela up on his list, after me." I didn't want Angela to get hurt.

" Oh well, then security I guess around the main field as well?" he asked.

"No just around the stadium like we said, and the two by me, maybe two in the back of the field," I suggested. I was going to be Shit out of luck tonight.

"Okay, I'll tell Jim and Harvey," He said, "thanks, bye." he hung up phone. We buckled our seat belts and I started the car. I Popped in the marching band music for this year, is show tunes and musicals, Were doing _One short day _From _Wicked_, _The Time Warp _From _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, _Master of the house_ From _Les Miserables_, and our Dance song of the year, _Hand Jive _From _Grease_, we play it as a fight song every year, but this is the first year we added dance moves to it. The good thing about this year though, Me and Tyler Sang with a microphone for _Master of the house. _ I was Madame T. and he was Master T. We slowly arrived at the field And I parked in the section titled _"Marching band parking_." We walked over to the "Band building" and helped Mrs. Holman get things ready for tonight. tonight was going to be fun. I took the conductors stand up to the field, and set it up. There was very few people, but the police, they were setting up there searches t all of the gates. I hit every side of the stand to make sure I didn't fall. Then I walked up and jumped on it a little bit, I had to do it , it was required.

I walked down through the "tunnel" to go back to the "band building." I help them set up, all of the pit. We had to go first to play the National anthem, the Alma Madder. After setting up pit everyone in our marching band was there. I put on my band uniform and then got a text from my father, he told me to come up and meet my guards. I told Mrs. Holman and quickly walked up to the first gate where Dad said he was and meet the two guards.

"I'm Justin Marcel," The first one introduced himself, he was very muscular, and had short dark brown hair.

"I'm Frederick Macintosh, " the other one introduced, He had dark blond hair like me, and it was fairly long. He wasn't as big as Justin, but he'd do.

"Awesome," I told my father, "I feel very safe now." Honestly I couldn't feel safe with anyone at the moment, but I had to lie. I had to run back down to the "Band Building" everyone was lining up, all of the other bands were headed toward their seats.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Holman asked me in an infuriated tone.

"Dad had to have me meet my body guard people," I told her calmly.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry," she said, she did feel sorry, she knows I must be worried about what's to happen tonight.

I touched her shoulder, "Don't worry about any of this, I have it handled." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Time to go, " She told me, " do your stuff." I slid my gloves on and clapped, keeping time.

"**Four to the left move and!"** I shouted clapping my hands.

**"Band Parade Rest and!" ** I shouted again. They went into their rest positions. I stood there waiting to see if Mrs. Holman wanted to say anything, she gave me the 'You do it," look.

**"O**kay," I said loudly, "tonight is the night we've been working hard for. We've put in many practice hours, sign making hours, everything." I paced in front of them, " don't be worried at all, We've work long and hard to get this done, and we should be proud."

"What about you?" Daniel, the saxophone section asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, if Anything were to go..." I paused to think of the word, "Not according to plan, like last night, I'll handle it." I could tell a lot of people were worried about the outcome of this event a s well. I looked nervously at them. Mitchel, one of the junior snare players looked at me.

"What if something were to happen to you?" He asked with the fear of what happened last night mimicking in his eyes.

"I have that handled Mitchel," I reassured him, "I have a few guards round me, and there have been searches set up at the gates, not much will be able to get through them." I looked up at the large clock on the side of the school.

"Any further Question?" I practically yelled. One hand went up, Brady's.

"Yes Brady?" I asked, "what's your question."

"What if something where to come behind you, and you didn't notice?" he said looking at me in a strange manner, I turned around real fast, not knowing what to expect.

"The guards will stop them," I said, "well time to go, Hold your heads high, and play and move the best you guys can, I want to put on a show that will Dazzle the audience!" I said, "We can do this!" I heard the band cheer after I said that.

"**Four to the right move and!"** I yelled, I clapped my hands together and held a steady beat for the drums, **"Mark time mark and!" **I yelled once again, The cadence started playing I stood in the front toward the right side of the band where our trumpets where located, but my trumpet wasn't there. 


	6. Chapter 6: Steal Toed Boots

Chp 6

I was nervous, I put my hair up into my signature bun that I did while I was conducting on the field. We stood at the back of the field, nerves where breaking through as I noticed how many people were there, just looking at the bands which were behind our band, and the crowd of people in front of us. I stood on the fifty facing the audience I waited until Mr. Legionly started talking, as he started talking I took eight steps forward keeping the time in my head. Then I turned around and put my hands together for a medium clap.

"**Mark time Mark and,"** I started, it was the first nerve wrecking moment of the band show. I walked backwards down the field as we played our fight song, _The Gotham Knight's Ride._ When we finished I quickly turned around and walked up the stand's steps and put my arms down at my side. I waited until they said "...take your hats off..." to put my hands up to signal them to put your instruments up as well. I started to conduct the National Anthem at mederato. When it finished we did the Alma Madder, after our beginning show ended the first bands went on. I waited until half time to get up, I talked to few people and was more concentrated on not screwing up tonight. At half time they had the the drum majors and field conductors come up talk for a minuets, so me and Tara, our Field conductor, talked for a little bit with the other band drum majors, I talked mostly to my Friend Brad, the field conductor for the Central Marching band. I had fun talking to them, we did the big booty cheer. It got my mind off of things and lightened my day.

"We all heard about..." Tray, the Drum Major of our rival team (South high) said. That took my mood down a little bit.

"Yeah," Brad said, "we are all praying for you," know I knew why became my friend last year.

"Oh, you found out," I said, my smile faded, "I hope um... he doesn't decide to introduce himself during any of our shows," I wasn't happy now.

"I heard you got hit pretty hard last night, in both ways," Tray said.

"More one way then the other," I admitted, " I have a small cut on my head," I showed them where I hit my head, "but more the other way."

"Oh, what exactly happened," Kylynn, the field conductor for our rival team, asked.

"Well, umm..." I said, honestly I didn't want to talk about it, but they needed to hear it, "last night at our band party, he came," I paused a moment, "he shot, Tyler, my boyfriend." I continued and told all about Harvey, Jim, and Dad. About the time I finished, it was the end of intermission. I watched as the rest of the bands preformed, and when it was time for us to go up again, I was dead afraid. I waited on the fifty drinking a bottle of water to ready myself, as the other band left to take their seats it was show time. I walked eight steps down the fifty and turned around to face my band.

I clapped my hands together faster, "**Band Attention!"** I clapped slower to meet the cadence, **"Mark time mark and!"** I did a pivot turn and walked down the middle of the field doing my normal hand routine, and salute at the end, then I ran up to the stand and put my arms up waiting for the announcer to finish speaking. After he finished , I started Conducting _One Short Day_. We made it through all of our songs, and did them fantastically. We wraped up the competition up, and we decided that South High, Won, Riverside took second, East High took third, and so on and so fourth, we weren't allowed to place since we were the host band, but that's okay. I talked to a lot of people after the band show, everyone asking me questions about the night before, it was really annoying, so after a while I couldn't handle it anymore and I helped Mrs. Holman pack everything up. I told My family to go and that I'd be home later, and Angela left with her mom. I helped Mrs. Holman pack up the band stuff, and we sat and talked for a little bit after.

"Bonnie?" She asked a little bit worried, " You seemed really down today, was it because of last night?"

"That and making a fool of myself up there today," I truthfully answered.

"What to go to dinner?" She asked, "I'm paying, and I think you deserve it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," that was the first time she ever did that for me.

"How about we take my car, then I'll bring you back here, since it's on my way home, and you can drive home," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled,.I changed out of my uniform and put it in the trunk my car.

I walked over to her red jeep and got in the passenger door, and we drove to small Italian food restaurant. I had Spaghetti, and Mrs. H had a meatball sub. We talked about small things and auditions and such coming up, and what music we're doing, anything to get my mind off of stuff. We finished and she took me back to my car as we planned.

"Night Mrs. H, see you on Monday, hopefully," I said with a smile on my face.

"Anytime," She said turning her car back on and leaving the parking lot. I reached inside my car and plugged my phone in, then I popped the hood.

"Shit," I said as I saw the joker card sitting on the inside of my hood. I got into my car and sat on my seat. I put my head up on the top of my steering wheel. I had to call my dad and tell him to come get me. I reached to get my phone off of the charger, and a purple glove stopped me. I looked back and saw a large shadow sitting in my back seat. He pulled me in between the front two seats of the car., and onto the seat next beside him.

"Hey," he smiled, he locked my wrists in front of me with one of his large gloved hands,"well it looks like they didn't get the job done by 5:30 or anytime for that matter," he smirked, he put his face right in front of mine, "I warned you of what would happen, I would hunt you down, and it didn't take me long." he tightened his grip and licked his lips.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, my face was hidden underneath my hair, I couldn't let him see the fear in my eyes, but there was complete fear in my tone.

"I haven't completely decided yet, I'm stuck between options," he said. He brushed the hair from in front of my face and pulled my chin up. I couldn't erase the fear from my face, it lingered there like a piece of hair in your face that didn't comb back right. He looked into to my eyes and I could see his face gaining enjoyment out of the fear. I then though of a small plan. I picked my legs up off of the floor and kicked him in the stomach. He let go of my hands as he fell back against the other door, his head bouncing off of the glass. I quickly scrambled out of the door closest to me and fell on the ground. And quickly got up and started running toward the "Band Building," I got my key and opened up the lock. He jumped out of the door and started running toward me. I got the door open and ran inside locking it behind me. I scrambled over the equipment toward the back door which lead up to the field. I ran out the back door silently, you can't lock it from the outside, so, I had to leave it unlocked. I ran across the field to one of the entrances to the school building and unlocked it with the same key. I walked inside the glass door and once again locked it. I hurried around the corner and hid out of sight of a window. I slid down the wall and held my head to try and think. I remembered that the key I had to the "Band Building" also unlocked the band room, and Mrs. Holman's office, where there was a phone. I ran down the familiar hallway where my locker was to the band room and unlocked the door. Then I locked it again on the inside. I stayed silent and walked my way toward her office and, Once again, Unlocked the door, then locked it again. I looked around for her phone, I dialed 9 then 911. I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Emergency center how can I help," said the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Yea, this is Bonnie, Commissioner Gordan's niece and the chief's daughter, I'm in the Gotham High school, and well, um... the Joker's after me," I said as fast as I could, I knew I didn't have a lot of time before he'd figure out where I was. I took the phone and slid down to the floor.

"Yea, Where in the school are you?" She asked again.

"I'm in the band room, in Mrs. Holman's office, room 126. Please hurry, he could be here any minuet," I begged, I then heard foot steps coming down the hallway slowly, "Listen he's coming down the hallway, I've got to go, bye, get here soon." I hung up the phone, I could hear that she wanted me to stay on and talk more, but I had to hide. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and I crawled into Mrs. Holman's storage room, where she had all of the unused instruments and uniforms where, I looked for a closet. Then I heard a voice.

"Bonnie, Where are you?" I heard the joker say in a loud voice, I could tell that he was in the hallway in front of the band room door. I found a closet and quickly slid into it shutting the door softly behind me. I knew he couldn't see me because the storage room was hidden off to the side of her office only accessible by going into her office. I heard a loud crash coming from the band room, so I figured he broke the door down. I heard foot steps walking over the strewn instrument cases.

"Bonnie, I know your in here, come out, come out where ever you are, " he sounded like a four year old playing a game of hide and go seek. I heard a gun shot and glass shattering into Mrs. H's office. Then I heard foot steps over the glass.

"You're here, I know you are, the phone's on the floor," He said again, I could hear the annoyance in his voice. I heard his steel toed boots come into the tiled storage room floor. I quietly slid to the back of the closet and hid behind a uniform box. I then heard him slam open all of the drawers and closets, one by one, loudly each drawer, cupboard, and closet slam open searching through each one, then it came my closet. He slammed it open a looked around, He moved the uniform box.

"Found you," he said standing there with his hands at his sides, a gun in one hand, and his head cocked to the side, his tone sounding fairly annoyed. I noticed the hat rack above my head and knocked it forward, The hat cases, with the hats still in them toppled over on top of him. I heard the sirens coming down the road. I quickly ran out the other door of the closet, the hat boxes hit him pretty hard because he fell over. I quickly ran past him and out the door of Mrs. Holman's office, He was soon behind me, I ran as fast as I could jumping over the instruments out the band room door, he tripped a few times over the instruments, then I ran down the hallway to the front door of the school. I tired to unlock the doors, but they wouldn't open, and I didn't have the key to unlock them, I could see the sirens and lights coming into the parking lot. I tried breaking the glass with my hand, hitting it continuously, then I remembered the office. I took my key and unlocked the office, and buzzed the doors unlocked. I was running out of the office when he appeared in the hallway. I ran as fast as I could toward the door, but he stopped me, he caught my arm and pulled me toward him. I tried to shake him off but he tightened his grip. As he got me closer to him, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me the other way. He pulled me down the twisted hallway, toward the doors I had earlier came in. I tired to pull myself away from him, he stopped right in front of the camera.

"Listen," he said, he shoved me against the wall, "here's the plan," he threw me to the floor, I landed hitting the left side of my head on the cold hard floor causing it to bleed. He put his boot on my stomach holding me down, "I'm going to let you go for now, but you won't know when I'm coming back, it could be tomorrow, next week, or next year, you'll never know." I came down to my face his foot still on my stomach, "until then..." He then slammed the left side of my head against a locker, and I blacked out.

* * *

**CHuCkLeS**: *wakes up* OH, tehe, I'm up.

**Joker:** dangit!

**CHuCkLeS: **I finally added more of you.

**Joker:** Great, now ummm...

**CHuCkLeS: **What did you think of this story so far? I'd like to know what needs improved or changed... Please tell me!! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Seizures

Chp 7:

I woke up in a brightly lit room on an uncomfortable bed, I looked to my side and I saw Tyler, he was looking at me relieved.

"Hey," He said looking at me with his big beautiful brown eyes, " they let me out of the hospital this morning, but I decided to stay here with you." He brushed his hand through my hair.

"What happened?" I asked sitting the bed up, I looked at Tyler who was wearing a pair of jeans and a Marilyn Manson tee-shirt.

"Well, Doctor said you took two or three blows to the head, and a knife to your arm," he said, I looked at my arm which was covered in gauze wrap, I lightly touched it.

"Ouch," I said, "I don't remember getting that." I looked around the room for a second, then back to Tyler, "what's today?" I wondered looking at the clock which said 9 AM.

"Monday, you were really knocked out, and blood loss didn't help much, if they would've shown up ten minuets later you probable would've died," He said looking up at the clock.

"School skipper," I smiled.

"Well... um... school's canceled today anyway, because they are still cleaning up glass and replacing windows in the doors and band room," He admitted, " but they aren't holding you responsible, since you had a key and were trying to escape." He put his hand on my forehead, " so what happened on Saturday night?"

"Um..." I said trying to think back to the events, then it flashed back to me, I felt like I was going into a seizure, I thought back to where he had me trapped in the car, and where he found me in the band room, I started twitching, thoughts started flashing back, the hospital Saturday afternoon, the party, I went into a seizure, those thoughts kept haunting me, I could hear Tyler in the background calling for a doctor or a nurse. The joker's face kept flashing in my thoughts, then I went blank. I knew I wasn't dead, but I felt like I should be.

"Bonnie?" I heard, it sounded like Harvey, "Bonnie?" it became more frantic, I flickered my eyes open.

"Harvey, is that you?" I asked, my eyes adjusted, alas it was Harvey. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god," he said letting out a deep sigh, "we thought you left us for good, what a relief. Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "just don't mention him around me, unless you say he's dead."

"Yeah, Tyler said he asked, and then you went into a seizure," Harvey said, "But Dad's at work right now, working on your case, and Jim's working on a robbery that happened today, your mom had to stay home and watch Eli because Jordan had to go back to his school. "

"So, they sent me my favorite DA," I giggled, I then noticed I had so many machines connected to me, a heart monitor, a breathing regulator, and something else that I had no clue what it was.

"Yeah, well here I am," he said, he paused for a moment. "we reviewed the tapes, you took four blows to the head, large cuts on your arm, and light cuts o your face."

"With what?" I asked. I wanted to know everything that had happen to me after I blacked out.

" A Knife, but you don't want to know what he carved into either one," He said. I could tell he thought he said too much.

"I do want to know," I said. I did want to know.

"Well, maybe I should show you what he said, but as a warning, he's in the video," He said pulling a tape out of his pocket, the video said "To: Bonnie"on it.

"I do want to see it, if I don't I'll freak out later, so just show it too me now," I said, I had to get over this fear sooner or later, and I wanted it to be sooner.

"Okay," he said walking over to the television popping the tape in the VCR.

It started where he pulled me into the hallway, I guess I didn't notice the camera, then the scene played, like a vivid memory, Him shoving me against the wall, then onto the floor, hitting my head against the locker, then came the new part.

"Poor little girl," he said, "why don't you just give up?" he paced around my limp body. He then took my arm, and moved the sleeve up it. My head moved , so he hit it against the locker again.

"Why don't you just do as I say? I mean... running into the Band Room, so predictable," he sneered. He rubbed the knife lightly against my skin, then he dug into my arm he wrote, "JOKER" and a spade next beside it, then he laid joker cards over top of it, and the blood leaked through the cards. My head twitched a little bit, so he slammed my head harder against the locker. I touched my head, now it was hurting like hell. He paced around my body once again.

"What to do now?" He said, he knelt down by my face and grabbed my head. He took the knife and ran the sharp edge lightly up my the sides of my mouth causing a small line of blood coming up into a smile. I felt my face, I could feel small scabs cover a thin line that formed a smile. You could hear police in the background, so he quickly got up and grabbed the camera, "this is for you bonnie." Then the tape ended.

"The scars on your arms are probably never going to go away," Harvey said, he sounded melancholy, "well without corrective surgery, that is."

"I'm not allowed to get that until I turn 21," I said in an average tone. I looked down at my arm.

"Your face should heal in a matter of days," he contently contributed to our conversation.

"I figured so," I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them again, " so, when do I get out of this joint?"

"We don't know yet, not until they're sure you're 'qualified'," He quoted.

"When is Tyler coming back?" I asked, I was hoping it would be soon.

"He said for me to call him tomorrow if you were okay," Harvey said combing his hair back.

"Oh," I was disappointed, "fair enough. What are we going to do about the, um... due date, for me?"

"Since, as he said it could be anytime, we're going to look for signs, you know like what he does with the cards, and such," Harvey frowned, "we'll just have to wait I guess." I looked around the room for a moment, then back to Harvey.

The next few days were quiet and busy, people were coming in and out, bringing me flowers and such, it was nice. About a week later I was able to go back home.

I heard a knock on the door, Wednesday morning , it was Tyler, so I answered it, "Hey," he said, "ready to go back?"

"Yes," I smiled he took my arms, I still had my arm wrapped up in gauze, doctor doesn't want me to take it off yet, and I'm not allowed to drive until it's off. I grabbed my back pack out of the doorway, I already had my work done, because my teacher's would stop by everyday and give me the assignments, and tutored me a bit. The scars on my face were already gone, which made me feel better. Tyler drove me to school. As we walked in the front door, I felt a strange sensation, all the memories of that night coming to me like yesterday. We walked slowly to the cafeteria for breakfast, We walked through the line and got French toast with syrup and apple juice. I sat down at my normal seat. My friends greeted me with smiles, and"Hey", "Hi", "what's up?" everything. Something just didn't seem right. We finished breakfast and Tyler walked me to my locker, as I came to it, I stopped, then I flashed back to when I ran down the hallway toward the band room.

"Are you okay?" he asked me waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Yeah," I said, I held the left side of my head, "just a little nervous I guess." I opened my locker. Joker cards started pouring out onto the floor, my locker had been filled to the top with Joker cards. I stared in horror at the site. It took about a minuet for most of the cards to fall out. Then I saw a note in the back and pulled it off. It said: **Anytime**, with a card attached to it. I held it in my hand, I could tell this was put in there recently, because yesterday Mrs. Carmen had to get my library book out and return it. Tyler looked at the cards on the floor. To save my self from breaking down, I pretended like they weren't even there and put my back pack in my locker, I took the books I needed from class and headed towards home room, the band room. Tyler went to go tell the janitor about the mess on the floor, and I walked as slowly as I could toward the band room. I remembered running down the hallway unlocking the band room door. I then quickly scrambled into the band room, and it down hill from there. I walked in and my mind started plying tricks on me. I stumbled over instrument cases that were on the floor. Then I kept seeing his face every direction. I turned in circles, like I was on a merry go round in murder world. Then I saw Mrs. Holman start running toward me, I then fell to the floor and lost all of my sight, but still heard what was going on.

"Bonnie?" I heard Mrs. Holman say, I then heard loud foot steps around me.

"Bonnie?" she asked again frantically. I then began to flashed back to that night again. My boy began twitching as I remembered calling 911 and hearing calling to me. His voice sounded so close, like he had his mouth close to my ear, I heard him repeat, " it could be tomorrow, next week, or next year, Anytime." His face flashed in my eyes, I screamed, then woke up in the nurses office, sitting up.

"What is it Bonnie?" Mrs. Holman asked frantically. I held my head, then I unwrapped my arm, I had to see it.

"Oh my!" she gasped. She held my arm. The cuts were deep, they looked like his scars only more scabbed up. I ran my fingers over the scars. It drove me insane looking at it, so I wrapped it back up.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Holman asked, " you just kind of had a small seizure."

I nodded. I really couldn't speak. The nurse then came over with my seizure medication, the doctor gave it to her when she came a few days ago. I drank it.

"Your mom's coming," the nurse said, " and I think she said something about your uncle Jim coming as well."

"Okay," I said, "I really just want to go back to class." I really did, it'd get my mind off f things, I was thinking about things I wouldn't really even think of doing , like killing myself, but I wouldn't really do that. Would I?


	8. Chapter 8: Investigation

Chp 8

I finished class that week asking myself the same question, would I kill myself to get rid of this mental torture? I changed that week, I was less social, more upset, then I was told I could take the wrap off my arm, so I did. By the end of the week I had ten mini seizures, two panic attacks, and one attempt of suicide. So, they sent me to Arkham Asylum for three months.

"Bonnie," the nurse Hedi said, she wasn't like what you see on the movies creepy and strange, she was more understanding, plus she had gone though somewhat of the same problem I was, just with out the Joker. By now I've been here for almost a month, trying to get rid of my mental issues.

"Yes," I said, I was sitting in the rec area on a chair with one foot up and my head on my hand against the back of my seat, next to a girl sitting like me, who I met the day I got here, Jennie. She was eighteen and she was a rape victim, and tried to commit suicide, because her rapist told her that she was nothing, a useless piece of garbage. I really liked Jennie, she was having somewhat of the same problem I had, the small seizures, the flashbacks, she understood.

"Time to take your seizure medication," she said, holding the cup to me. I took the cup and drank the medication. Hedi left and Jennie and I started talking again.

"So," Jennie started, "he carved 'Joker' into your arm?" She wanted to see it, but they covered it back up again, I was allowed to take it off, but if I did I had to put it back on, because their where some of his followers there. So I took it off to show her.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Jennie said, she ran her fingers though her long ginger hair.

"Well, he did it while I was knocked out," I admitted, I hadn't told her about the night at the school yet. I covered it back up, "I had to use my special key that I get for being drum major, and I used it to unlock the door to the school." I continued with the story. After it was time to eat, so I sat with Jennie at our usual spot. We talked about small things like our boyfriends and school. Jennie was really cool because at the moment she was one of the few people who could make me smile. Plus another good thing is she shares a room with me so we are constantly talking. As we walked down the long brightly lit corridor to our room we were talking and laughing, then we heard nurses whispering the same thing to each other, "he's back." I wondered who they were talking about, then I heard a familiar laughing coming closer down the hallway. We where pushed up against the wall as they pulled him down the hallway in a straight jacket. My smile died, and so did Jennie's. He looked over at us and he stopped laughing and smiled. They put him in a room about three doors down from me and Jennie. As the pushed him in he looked back at me and gave an evil sneer. I felt my head pulsing, and I fell to the ground, I wasn't going into a seizure, I was having a nervous breakdown. My breathing became heavy. Jennie came to my side, she knew what I was going through, so she coached me through it, and then I was fine for the moment. She helped me into our room, and the nurse shut and locked the door, this was the first time she'd done that, I'm guessing it was because he escaped so many times, that you never know what could happen.

Jennie and I lay down in her bed, she put her arm around me, "I can see why you'd be afraid," she said. She pulled me against her, like a mother. I was staring in horror just picturing the smile on his face, as he passed me. Jennie tried to get my mind off of it.

"Why don't we play concentration?" she asked.

"No, I would lose," I said, that helped a little bit, it made both of us laugh, "maybe, we should go to bed," I suggested. So, we did. The next morning I almost forgot about the night before. We ate breakfast then we talked again. When it was time to take my seizure medication Nurse Claire came and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said, then I drank it. She stood there for a moment, and bit her lip, "What's up?" I asked her.

"Um..." she paused, "_He_ wants to see you." She said, She looked down at the floor. I gave her a blank look.

"Tell him I am disincline to attend to his request," I said. I looked down at the floor.

"He said he had to tell you something, " She quivered.

"Will someone be there if something goes wrong?" I asked nervously, "I mean this man almost killed me." I put my head in my hands to try and think. Jennie touched my shoulder.

"We can make sure a whole bunch of people are watching in the waiting room," she said touching my shoulder.

"Do I have to?" I asked looking up at her frowning face.

"Yes," she answered, "We have to try and stop you from having these panic attacks and seizures, and we feel this could help." I looked over at Jennie.

"Fine," I started I really didn't want to see this man who posed a threat against my life, "I'll do it, but only to help myself, not for his game, and only if Jennie waits outside in the waiting room."

"We can do that," She smiled, then walked away. I looked at Jennie.

"I can't do this," I whimpered, "I won't be able to handle it."

"You can do it," Jennie reassured, "He wants you to fallout, to show that your weak, I know, thats what my rapist tried to prove."

"Your right," I exhaled, " if I don't get this demon off of my back now, it could hang there forever." I held my arm. Then Claire came back into the rec area.

"Come on," she said gesturing for us to get up. Jennie and I held hands walking down the hallway, I was shaking. She took us into a watching room, it was dark, and you could see through a window into the room where he was sitting. I've been in these rooms many a time with my father when I was a little girl, but now it was different, this was the man who asked for my father to be dead. We walked to the door that lead into the small brightly lit room. I hugged Jennie and she wished me luck. I slowly opened the door, and walked, shutting the door behind me, toward the man who haunted my dreams. I sat down at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Hello Bonnie," He smiled, he was twisting around in his straight jacket, he perked a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked setting my hands on the table in front of me. I lowered my eyes into a glare at him. He let out a small chuckle and licked his lips, I hated that sound so much.

"Remember," he said looking up at the light, "when I told you, it would be any day?"

"It doesn't leave my head," I admitted to his whim. I saw him fidgeting in his seat with his straight jacket.

"Well," He smiled, still looking at the bright light, " that day is..." He paused and I Heard a loud snap. He grabbed my hands quickly, "today."

He grabbed his chair that he was sitting on and quickly ran over to the door and shoved it underneath the door knob. I stood up and tried to run for the door, he intersected my course, I slowly backed up to the glass. He put his arms on either side of me and stood right in front of me.

"You know, I would've never excepted to have landed you here," He said like he was surprised, "it's like my home here, so I basically just landed you in my zone." I heard pounding against the door, the door knob jiggling back and forth. He took a knife out of his vest pocket, and held it against the glass. So I had to defend myself and I kicked him in the stomach. He fell on to the floor and I ran over to the door and knocked the chair out of the way. I went to pull the door open, and he was almost right behind me, I ran out he door and tried to close it. He shoved his foot in the door to stop it from closing. I ran toward Jennie, who had been the one jiggling the door knob, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor, then he dragged me back into the small room.

"Jennie!" I screamed as he pulled me in the small room again shoving the door underneath the door knob.

"I wasn't finished," He said throwing me against the table. I sat up and held my head in my hand, then crossed my legs. He slowly walked over to me and knelt down right in front of me I looked away. He brushed the back of his hand down the side of my face, I held my head away.

"They put you in my zone," he started again, he pulled my face back toward him, "They then put me here, with you here." He said pointing his knife at my face. I tried to pull away, " They thought that you would be safe, still here if I was locked up." He moved his face closer to mine, " but they were stupid enough not to think of how many times I've escaped this place. I actually had no clue that you were here, not until I saw you last night."

"You've been haunting my thoughts, my panic attacks, and my seizures for the past month or so," I said looking in his eyes, "you made my life a living hell." I lowered my eyes, "then when I saw you last night I had another panic attack."

"Wow," He said, "I didn't think I would make that much of an impact on your life." He laughed, "better than I expected, I would've never of thought that I caused you to have seizures." I turned my head away. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face back and turned his head to the side.

"What are planning on doing, killing me?" I asked filling my tone with hatred.

"No," He laughed, "you're just too much fun." He paused for a moment, "but that's why your in here isn't it, attempted suicide." He took my wrapped arm and unwrapped it. He smiled, "what way where you planning on doing it," He looked at my hands, "No slits, building?"

"I tried stabbing myself, but if Tyler hadn't walked in I would have succeeded," I said upset.

"And all because of me?" He asked, he seemed satisfied with himself.

"Yes, don't take it to heart," I warned, he put his face almost right against mine.

"Wouldn't think of it," he smiled. He stood up and and held his hand out to help me up with. I used my own hands and got myself up, I couldn't trust him. He picked the knife up off of the floor and sat on the table. He gestured for me to come to him, so I stood to the side of him, with my hand on the table, hoping he wouldn't do anything. He laid his hand on top of mine and jumped down in front of me. I backed up a little bit, he twisted the knife around in his free hand and took a step closer to me, his other hand pinning mine to the table.

"We're not so different, you and I," He smirked. We heard a kicking at the door, "Oh, looks like uncle and daddy are here." He pulled his straight jacket up from the floor and tore a few pieces of the fabric. I backed away slowly, I hoped it wasn't what I think he was doing. He grabbed my arm and flipped me around and shoved my face against the wall. He tied a piece of fabric around my wrists. He pulled me back against him as the police knocked down the door, then he pointed his knife at my throat. My uncle stepped in holding a gun, pointing it toward the joker.

"Let the girl go," Jim said calmly, He retreated a bit. I struggled in his arms trying to escape his grasp.

"You didn't follow my order," he started holding the knife closer to my skin, "all I asked was for You, Dent, and Hunter dead..." He paused and held me closer to him, he put his free hand around my waist, "now," he said in an almost girlish tone. He lowered his eyes and used his normal creepy voice, "she's mine."

"Let her go!" Jim ordered lowering his weapon a bit.

"Commissioner, commissioner," he said moving us forward a bit, "You and daddy dearest are the ones who decided to put me here, and you knew that sweet innocent Bonnie was, here." He paused a moment and put his head on my shoulder, still with his arms around me ready to slit my throat any second.

"We knew you didn't know," Jim said putting his gun in his belt.

"And I didn't, But how long do you think it would've taken for me to figure out?" He asked, lowering his knife.

"Not long, but we were going to remove Bonnie in a few days," He said stepping closer to us.

"Too late now," He said lifting his head off of my shoulder. He put knife hand down at his side, "I figured it out because as they were bringing me down the hallway, she was walking to her room with, uh..." He paused for a second to think back, "with Jennie. So I asked to talk to her today and they obliged, because they thought it would help her get over her 'fear'. Now I know what they meant by fear, seizures, panic attacks, even an attempt to commit suicide, thus how she landed in my domain." I tried to pull away from him, so, he put his knife arm across my shoulders.

"Let the girl go," I heard a raspy familiar voice say from outside the doorway, he stepped in the room, the Dark Knight.

"Took you long enough," I heard Jim say to him, Jim surprises me sometimes, he's suppose to arrest the vigilante know as Batman on site, I guess nows not the time.

"Oh, look who decided to drop by," Joker said pulling me closer to him holding the knife right up against my throat. I bit my lip trying to hold myself away from the knife.

"Leave," Batman rasped to Jim, Jim and the rest of the police officers left, leaving me, Joker and Batman.

"I thought you'd never come," Joker said sarcastically, he held the knife tightly against my skin as Batman walked closer. I took small breaths as he held me tighter between him and the knife.

"What do you want?" Batman asked taking long slow steps toward us.

"What do you want, let them go, how much do you want... that's all I _ever_ hear," Joker said elongating ever, "yet I already said what I wanted, nobody obliged, and I warned you what the consequences would be." He paused taking us a few steps closer, "It drove the poor girl to the point of trying to kill herself, and that would've ruined the whole point, so I want to thank Tyler from stopping her."

"Why would you care?" Batman said, now we where about a foot apart from him.

"Because, that would ruin the fun, and you and Bonnie just give me much of that," He said almost starting to laugh. Batman then punched him in the side of the face knocking both me and the joker to the floor. I used my feet to scramble away toward the back corner of the room. I watched as Batman slammed Joker up against the wall about five feet in front of me, they were talking in low voices so I couldn't figure out what they were saying. Batman, then knocked the joker down about a foot away from me. I curled against the wall, He reached up and grabbed my ankle and pulled me down in front of him. He knelt over me and held my head down to the floor, holding a knife to the side of my mouth. He looked down at my face, his greenish-blond hair falling down and hanging to the side, I couldn't see anything but up.

"Take one more step," Joker threatened popping my mouth open with his hand holding the knife inside. He leaned down to my ear, his greasy hair rubbing against my face, "Did you see what they did with my jacket?" He asked me softly into my ear. I tried to think. He pulled the knife out of my mouth for a second.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Useless," He said slamming my head against the wall. Of course, I blacked out, again.


	9. Chapter 9: My Own Personal NIGHTMARE

Chp 9

I woke up, I was still int the small brightly lit room, The Joker was kneeling over me.

"hue..." The joker huffed, "I was hoping you'd be out more than ten minuets, but we'll make do." He pulled me up into a sitting position and held his knife toward my throat again, Now I could see, that Uncle Jim was standing in the doorway, along with Jennie, Batman was standing toward the side.

"Get me my jacket," Joker ordered to my uncle, so Jim obliged running down the hallway getting the purple jacket I dreaded looking at. He came back in and handed it to him. He stood up placing me right against his foot which was wearing his steel toed boot I had tried to crush at the party. He slid the jacket on over his shoulders and slid his gloves on over his hands, then he pulled a gun out of his side pocket. He then shot the Batman, and pulled me up and did a fast walk toward the door. Pulling me along, he held the gun to my head and shoved through Jennie and Jim. I could tell Batman wasn't dead nor paralyzed, but he was just knocked over, so joker had to get done what he had to get done in a matter of time. I tried to slow him down by not walking, but he just kept pulling me along anyway. We walked past the waiting room and down the long hallway, Everybody moved out of our way, He took a set of keys off of the wall and started unlocking some cells. People started walking out of them, they were all schizos. He pulled me out of the front door of the building, which was surrounded by cops and swats. He pulled me up against him and held the gun up against the side of my head. He started walking toward the side, and there was a dark van, that wasn't a SWAT van, or a police car, and it swerved up in front of us, he quickly opened up the sliding side door and threw me in, he jumped in behind me, then loudly shut it behind him. The van was being shot at as we drove down the road, it was already dark out, but it was 6pm. He quickly grabbed my head and tied a black cloth around my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going, security purposes I supposed. I was extremely nervous shaking in my seat. I felt the Joker put his arm around me.

"No worries," He said, I heard the smile in his voice. He pulled me up against his shoulder. "It's all part of the plan," he mocked, "I'm not a man with many morals, but I do have one. Anything that can go wrong, will." He put his cold rubbery glove around my bare arm, he then moved it up to my short white sleeve and rubbed it back down. I waited as we started to slow down turning a corner, then the van stopped, He pulled me out, and into another vehicle and shoved me into the back seat and slid in again next to me.

"Your being extra quiet today," He noted, I twitched a little bit.

"Why should I talk?" I asked in a ticked off voice. I wasn't the nicest of people and when you pissed me off, you would know.

"Let's not get hasty," he stated patting my arm with his glove. For some reason this reminded me of the _The Phantom of The Opera_. Only I was some weird version of Christine and the Joker was the Phantom, only I'm more like the book. If someone breaks out into _The Music of the _Night I will seriously scream. Only difference is, I'm already am the property of the Joker, Erik never "branded" Christine, I'm kind of surprised he didn't either. He combed his hand though my hair and down my shoulder to my arm that said Joker on it, then he ran his hand slowly over the word. It still hurt so I winced a bit.

"That hurt?" he asked me moving his hand away from my arm.

"A little bit," I admitted leaning against the back of the seat. I was practically sitting on my hands, what else was suppose to do, I couldn't see anything or go anywhere. The car stopped and we sat there for a moment, anxiety was closing in as he rubbed his finger up and down my arm slowly, I could tell he was thinking.

"Hmm..." he hummed. We sat there another moment, then he moved out of the car, he then pulled me by my arm out of the car. He threw me over his shoulder, he was really strong, he started walking, I really couldn't do much so I didn't fuss. I heard a door open and we walked in, and someone shut the door behind us. We walked further I could tell there was a light on because I could see light seeping through. We walked through another door and I was set down on the ground.

"Damn," I heard him swear, I heard him pacing. "What to do, what to do, what to do?" He came back over to me and whipped the black cloth off of my face. I could see I was in a fairly large room on the floor. It was darkly lit, security I guessed. All of the windows where boarded up, there was one off to the left in front of me and two on the wall to my right. The walls were a dark sickly purple, I wonder why, and a few black leather chairs and sofas. I guess I didn't notice he was still kneeling in front of me because my head was turned to the side. He stroked the back of his rubbery glove down the side of my face, and I was oddly... in some way... enjoying it. Maybe it was the thrill of being with a psychopathic, homicidal, serial killing clown, or could it possibly...nah, it couldn't be that. I was nervous, he was kneeling on one knee right in front of me while I was sitting cross legged on the chocolate-brown colored carpet, I looked at his eyes, dark hazel, with a hints of gray and green. His eyes where almost demonic looking, twisted by his past I suppose, but something in them gentle, not like a normal serial killers eyes looked like, it almost looked like he wanted something he couldn't have, was it me? I doubt it, but maybe he wanted some emotion from me he wasn't getting.

"You have me," I said leaning my back against the wall that was behind me, "what do you want?" I wanted to know, this was bugging me a lot. I sat on my hands, really no where else to sit, he rubbed his hands down my face and held my chin, not like before, more gently. He rubbed his thumb below my mouth. He did this for anther moment, I could tell he was thinking because his eyes where rolling back into his head, like he was debating or just looking back to see what he wanted to do.

"Haven't decided yet," he replied finally after about a minuet of silence. He stood up and paced, popping his lips, holding chin with his hand. I tried to flip my hair back from out in front of my face blowing on it and trying to move it, this was hard, imagine how hard it would be to try to go to the bathroom like this. He skipped back over to me.

"I still haven't made up my mind yet, I'm still debating," he started, kneeling don then sitting beside me. I just then started looking more carefully at him, he couldn't be too much older than Jordan, maybe thirty, but not too much older. He turned me so my back was leaning against his arm. My head was leaning back against his shoulder, it was a rather comfortable position, except for my arms. He was sitting like a child his legs spread out like he was playing "roll the ball." I shifted so my feet were crossed over in front of me and laid more comfortably. He shifted again so that he could put his arm around me. This for some reason felt almost...what's the word...right. I felt his purple jacket behind me and the scratchy material down my arm. I lifted my head a little bit then set it back down. That damn piece of hair was in my face still, it was annoying, so I started blowing at it again. He reached over and moved it out of my face. I could hear him licking the inside of his mouth, I figured because of his scars, he had to do it. We sat like that for what felt like an endless hour, he was thinking a whole time because I heard him make small comments and tapping his hands. It was somewhat nice though, I mean I wasn't being hurt or raped or anything like that, it was just nice, I don't remember having a nice sit down like this with Tyler.

"I still don't know yet," he mumbled to me, he gently sat me up and started to untie my hands, I was leaning a bit forward. "I do know one thing he started, licking his lips, "These are coming off." He took a knife and slid it between my two hands and cut the material. I pulled my hands in front of me and rubbed my wrist, they were beat red and had marks of where the bonds where. He took his jacket and gloves off and threw them to the side. He leaned me back against him again. I moved the hair from in front of my face.

"We're not so different," he started leaning his head back against the wall, "you and I." he closed his eyes for a moment, I leaned forward and took a pony tail from out of my pocket and put my hair up, it was seriously annoying me. I sat there crossing my legs Indian style in front of me and leaned forward holding my head with my hands which were cropped up by my legs. He sat forward and patted my back and sat like me. I sat up again and rubbed my hands down my face. I thought about that for a second, _We're not so different._ It started to grow on me, and it was true, we weren't so different.

"No," I said turning my head so I could see his face, " not by much at least." I mean, I've never tried to kill anyone but myself, and I was a chick, and I don't wear clown makeup, but that's about it. That's not too different I guess.

"Glad you see what I mean," he answered. I set my hand gently on the floor. I noticed nobody was there but us. Just me and the Joker. I looked around to make sure I wasn't fooling myself.

"Nobody's here," I said aloud, I wasn't meaning to say it aloud, but it slipped out of my thought bubble and into the air.

"Uh," he looked around then remembered something, "nope, I think they're out buying more ammo." I then started thinking about Tyler, I missed him, My father, My mom, and my brothers terribly. I turned my head and a tear ran down my face, I wondered how scared they'd be right now, and how worried they were, then I remembered Jennie, she mustn't be handling it well. I hope she's not trying to do anything to hasty, like trying to hang herself or something. A few more tears ran from my eyes down onto the carpet. I rubbed my hand down my arm with the scars, it hurt especially when a tear landed right in the crease of the R. He noticed, and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I tried to pull away, and tears started flowing more rapidly. He wrapped his hand tighter around my waist and pulled me up against his chest. I didn't know what to do beside nothing, he was stronger than I was.

"Don't get upset," He whispered into my ear, he wrapped his legs around mine. "I'm not going to hurt you," He tried to reassure. I turned my head the opposite way.

"It's not that," I said my voice quivering because of the tears coming out of my eyes. I glanced up at the white ceiling, "Just thinkin' about how my family, Tyler, and Jennie are coping, I don't think Jennie is taking it very well, or Tyler, especially for that matter." I wiped a tear from under my eyes.

"So," He started licking his lips again, "it's not the fact that your nervous or scared?" I turned back at him. I thought for a second.

"Those to," I answered, I wiped more tears from my eyes and he leaned me against his chest. He brushed my pony tail out with one of his large hands.

"If you weren't I would wonder about you," he said, brushing my hair back at a grueling pace. I felt his hand slide down the side of my face, it was dry against my wet tears. He let go of my waist and stood up. I slowly followed behind trying to catch my balance. I was kind of surprised by now that I hadn't had a seizure or breakdown or something. He slowly walked over to the television, which I hadn't noticed, and turned it on. I slowly followed him over to the sofa which was almost directly in front of it, I sat at the opposite edge. I watched as the news came on, figures I'd be the top story, again. I watched as they interviewed th different nurses and my family, including Tyler, Mom, Dad, Jim, and Harvey. I started crying I could see how worried they really are. I really started crying though when I saw Tyler.

"I miss her," Tyler started, I could see a small tear forming at the edge of his eye, and he wasn't the type of guy who would cry, "I really truly love her, and I feel horrible to let anything happen to her." I missed Tyler now more than ever, I felt like we were a world apart, like I was dragged down to hell. Then I thought back to earlier when I was leaning against the joker, and I felt even more horrible. How could I do this to Tyler of all people? I can't believe that I let that maniac draw me in. I looked away from the television and curled up on my side of the couch. I felt my contact fall out of my eye.

"Dammit," I swore trying to find it, this isn't the first time this happened to me. I looked around for my contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Lost my contact," I answered looking down on my lap and patting down on the sofa. He gave a small Chuckle.

"Yeah, umm..." He laughed a bit, "I took your spare pair of glasses out of your drawer for when I would actually do this, they're in the bathroom." He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a small beige and blue bathroom with a small stand in shower, a toilet, and a vanity sink. He opened the drawer on the side of the sink, and handed me my stylish pair of black and purple glasses with an aluminum frame and a half rim. I took my other contact out and threw it away, then I put the glasses on.

"Why don't you wear your glasses a lot?" He asked leaning back against the sink crossing his arms. I thought for a moment.

"I don't like the way I look," I replied pushing the glasses so they sat comfortably.

"I think you look fine," he added in. That was actually nice to hear, even from him, I don't get that a lot from people. I leaned one hand on the sink and faced him. He gently laid his hand on top of mine, I looked down at it. Then I thought about my glasses.

"How'd you know about my glasses, hidden in my sock drawer," I asked looking back up at his face.

"I've been watching you and Tyler closely," he started grabbing my other hand with his, and turning to face me. He interlaced his fingers around mine, "I watched you more closely, your interesting." He looked down at the floor swinging my hand in his, "not completely 'normal'," he made quotes with his fingers which were still interlaced with mine,looked back up at my face.

"I'm not normal," I added in, I knew I wasn't completely "normal," but what is "normal anyway?

"No," he added, "not at all, I mean certain things you do are predictable, but a lot of other things aren't, so, I decided I was going to run you through some tests." He took a small step closer to me.

"What where these tests?" I asked becoming very uncomfortable.

"Well," he started looking up at the ceiling, "the party was a big test, to see exactly how you'd react to certain things. Uh, then there was when I submitted that video. Then was when I saw you at the hospital, and so on and so forth."

"How where you able to keep yourself so secretive about it?" I asked, I took a step back.

"My secret was almost blown actually," He started pinning my hand down to the sink, and hold my other hand tighter. I became very uncomfortable, " I had killed someone to keep my 'stalk' secret." I knew what he meant, Tyler's father knew, and was going to keep us safe, so, he killed him. I tried to pull away, but he dragged me closer to him he quickly put his hands around my waist.

"Why'd you have to kill Brendon?" I asked trying to push myself away. He smiled and grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and pushed on one of my pressure points to stop me from moving.

"If he wouldn't have died,"He said with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't have been able to run any of my tests." By now my hands where at my sides and he had let go. He laughed a bit, I twisted my head down to the side and looked at the tiled floor. He pulled my face back up with a finger, and looked in my eyes. We heard the a door open and looked in the direction of it, it of course was one of his men.

"Hey boss," I man said taking off a mask with a red smile that looked like it was laughing and blue streaks on it's face that looked like army paint. He had brown short hair and a tan face, he couldn't have been much older than me. Joker walked out of the small bathroom and over to the man. I stood there for a second and looked at the floor, pushing my glasses back up to my face. They were talking in hushed tones so I wasn't able to hear them. I heard my name and looked over, Joker gestured for me to come over, so I did.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked me turning me toward the man with the brown hair and a tan face. He was a few inches or so taller than Joker, who was about a half a foot taller than me. I looked closer at the person an I started to remember seeing him somewhere. I looked for about another minuet when t hit me.

"Jeffery..."I started looking up at his face, "Jeffery DiMarcus, Drum major my seventh and eighth grade year." I looked down at the floor.

"Right," He answered, "and I remember you too, we were best friends until I went off to college, which I was kicked out of. I remember Ciara, you section leader told me you had a crush on me then." I looked away embarrassed. It was true of course, when I was in middle school.

"How'd you end up here?" I asked, although it may be none of my business.

"I got kicked out of college and home, so I needed to find a way to get money, and one day I bumped into him and we started talking, and he started helping me." He answered. I looked back at the Joker who was now standing behind me. He held his arms around my waist and I crossed my arms above them. I heard his lick the inside of his mouth again, it doesn't bother me, it's just a strange habit I should get use to, by the way it looks. Joker let go and sat down on the sofa.

"Why don't you sit Chuckles." He said to Jeff. Joker just pulled me down next beside him by my arm. Jeff sat in the chair that was somewhat facing the sofa. Joker wrapped his arm around my side and pulled me closer to him. It actually didn't bother me that he had his arm around me, cause Jordan does the same thing, only when we're watching a scary movie, and I guess this is my own personal NIGHTMARE.

* * *

CHuCkLeS: JEFFERY STOLE MY NAME!!!!!! Only he doesn't know how to make it nearly as cool.

Joker: Hey, I had nothing to do with that, that was all you.

CHuCkLes: Oh, yes, if you want to read the story from Joker's POV It's my story Man of The Hour. It's not even near as far as this story, but I'm triying right now I'm gonna try to get it this far, so there maybe a few more chapters of this in the next week though, but I'm trying to get the Man of The Hour up to this point, but if I happen to get writer's block there will be more Steal Away Chapters.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Die Or Blow Up?

Chp 10

We all talked for a while, it turns out, that Joker and Jeff are roomies and he calls him Chuckles. I sat with my head leaning on Jokers arm most of the time, I was completely tired. Then I dozed off to sleep as we started talking marching band when I was in seventh and eighth grade. I fell asleep on the Joker, how strange.

I started having a nightmare based on the previous days that I had previously spent running away from him, and seeing him. I woke up remember the video tape. I sat up and held my head. I noticed I wasn't on the couch anymore, I was a somewhat large bed. My glasses where on the table next beside the bed. I looked beside me, nobody was there, I looked to the other side. He was leaning against the bed watching with his head propped up on his hands.

"Nightmare," He asked standing up and sitting on the bed. I noticed he wasn't wearing any makeup. He sat next to me so he was to the side but looking at me face, he touched the side of my head, it hurt because it was hit so many times. I winced a bit, and he dropped his hand and ran his fingers down my face.

"Yeah, a small one, the normal one I usually have," I answered. I set my hand down on the large comfortable bed. I looked at his face, it was dark, but I was still able to tell he wasn't wearing any makeup and it still baffled me.

"Yeah, uh," he said, he looked away.

"How'd and why did I get here?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"I carried you, your pretty light," he said grabbing my hand, "and you fell asleep on me, that's why, it's not that it was strange, I just figured you would've been more comfortable here." He let out a small Chuckle and looked away again.

"What?" I smiled. He looked back at my face again and held my hand on his knee.

"Nothing," He giggled. He came closer to me and that was different. He got his face closer to mine, I scooted back to the bed frame nervously. He still held my hand, He smiled showing his teeth. I looked away.

"What time is it?" I asked still looking across the small dark room.

"About two in the morning," he answered. He let my hand go and scooted closer to the bed frame and put his hands on either side of my head, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," I said I was not totally nervous right now, I looked away and felt my necklace that I never took off, the music note Tyler gave me before the party. Closed my eyes and remembered Tyler's protecting grasp, Oh god did I miss him. Joker took my hand and pulled it down to my side, and held it there. He held both of my hands at my sides and slid his cheek next to mine. I felt the rough scars on my face his hair was cold and wet, he must have just washed it. He went to my ear and held his face there for a second.

"If I can't have you, no one can," He whispered into my ear. I tried to move hands from his grip but he held them down. I twisted my head to opposite way, He let out a small laugh.

"You're not going to hurt Tyler, are you?" I asked my head still facing away. He came back to my ear.

"Depends," He said, "if he tries to get near you I will take action." He pinned my arms up onto the back of the bed frame. I turned my head so I was facing him again. I looked into his wild eyes, He put his face against mine. He then pressed his lips against mine. I felt the lightness, and the spark, the one I never got with Tyler...But I loved Tyler. He let my hands go and kissed me more passionately, I wrapped my arms around his neck he held his around my waist. I thought of Tyler, and felt guilty. I stopped and put my hands down on my legs, and looked down at the sheets. He pulled my face up so I was looking at him. I knew he wondered I stopped.

"Tyler," I breathed. He looked off to the side and glared. He slowly let go of my waist and laid his hands over mine. I leaned back against the bed frame. I felt horrible now, I basically cheated on Tyler allowing this maniac kiss me. I was saddened by his expression, then he smiled and flipped himself around so he was sitting on the other side of me leaning against the back bed frame. I tried to make some small talk.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked him looking at his face which held a strange expression.

"A little bit," he admitted, he put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes for a second. I knew this is weird, but I didn't mind being there. He wasn't hurting me, or torturing me to death. I closed my eyes for a second, and I felt really tired. I opened them and found him faced toward me looking at my face, just studying it. I looked at his face, and slowly dozed off back to sleep. I didn't dream of anything. I woke up and found that my arms were wrapped around his stomach and his arm around the back of my head and down on my back. I felt comfortable there so I didn't move, I couldn't tell how light it was outside, so I tried to go back to sleep. I felt his hand run through my hair.

"Awake?" He asked running his hand through my hair. I nodded and tried to turn but my right hand was caught on something. I jerked it, it must have been uncomfortable for him because it was under his back. He smiled, He moved his arm and my head and sat up. My wrist was tied to the back of the bed.

"Well, that could explain it," I said trying to pull the piece of...whatever it was off. He gave a small chuckle and untied it. I pulled my wrist back up to me.

"I couldn't tell whether you where sleeping or planning on trying to escape," he said. He laid back down beside me.

"What time is it?" I asked reaching over for my glasses. He stood up and peeked out into the living room, or what I'm gonna call it.

"About eight A.M.," He said walking back over. I slid my glasses on my face and sat up. He was sitting next to me. "Well I have to get ready to go," he said combing his hair back he stood up. "Uh," he said turning to me, "your allowed in the kitchen, living room, bathroom and here, Chuckles is gonna watch you." He flipped the light on as he walked out. I pulled the covers off, and stood up. I could stand staying here with Jeff all day. I stood up and walked into the Living room. Jeff was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' Bon," He said taking a drink of his coffee.

"Morning Jeff," I smiled, I walked over and sat by him on the sofa. Joker walked out of the bathroom picked his jacket off of a hanger and rushed out the door locking it behind him, "What's he in a rush for?" I asked Jeff turning to him.

"Big television thing," he said turning on the television, "want something to eat?" He asked me standing up.

"Sure why not," I said, "I could make my famous pancakes you use to love, when you would come over and had guitar lessons with me and Jordan." I saw Jeff's face light up. He use to teach me and Jordan how to play guitar, me Acoustic and Jordan got bass.

"That'd be great," he said practically bouncing out of his seat, apparently he liked them when I was thirteen, and they haven't changed. He lead me into the medium sized kitchen with a boarded up window, white double sink, black stove and oven combination, a small white fridge, , tan walls, and white and black tiled floors. On the walls where limited amounts of spices and cupboards for dishes.

"What do you need?" He asked me.

"Anything to get the recipe right Jeff?" I asked laughing.

"Pretty much..." he replied, oh my he hasn't changed much, just what he looks like and his occupational interests.

"I need --------------," I told him. He got me all of that while I got a bowl and a whisk. I mixed everything together and then added my secret ingredient.

"Oh, that's the special ingredient that made it taste so good," He said watching me whisk everything around the bowl.

"mhm..." I replied chasing an egg around the bowl. He got out a pan, a ladle, and butter to "grease" the the skillet. I finished mixing and used the ladle to dish out the pancake mix into the pan making two at a time. I flipped them over with skill by moving the pan back and forth. After I finished we took them over to the couched and watched as the news came on. We talked about other things as they reviewed my story from the night before. He asked me about how my family was doing and how Jordan was enjoying college. Then the news caught my attention as Tyler came on and started talking. Then before he even had a chance to talk, stupid Mike Angle interrupted.

"We are showing this video GCN has just received," He said it changed to a video, of course it's not hard to figure out who from. Unlike usual he went straight to the point.

"Okay," Joker started walking with the video camera on his face, "I'm tired of having to do everything myself. I want Tyler Morgan dead in three hours or I'll blow up a school building." He laughed, "Good luck." The video flashed off. I was extremely upset. I started crying and I ran to the door and tried to open it.

"He said this was going to happen," Jeff said walking over to me. I frantically trying to open the door. He pulled me up by my arm, he defiantly has gotten stronger, and pulled me into the bedroom and locked the door. I sat on the floor in tears for a few minuets then got up and decided that was enough, I walked around the fairly large room. The room had Red walls and Black carpet. The bed frame was black metal, The bed spread was black and the pillows had red pillow cases over them. Off the side of the room was a door that lead into a small bathroom like the one off of the Living room only it was red and beige. Off to the side of the bed where my glasses where set was a black stand with a red top, to the side of that was a large dark mahogany dresser. On the wall opposite side of the bed was two boarded up windows. I made the bed because there was nothing else to do. I heard my door slowly unlock, the Joker walked in. I didn't want to see him right now it had only been about an hour since he posed the threat. I glared at him when he walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked, I was really pissed and upset, he wanted to kill Tyler. I turned the other way and set my hand on the small end table. He came over to me and slid his hands around my waist.

"I'm only doing what's best," he said setting head on my shoulder, "I could just blow up your school, if you'd rather me do that." I loosened his arms off of me and walked over to the other side of the room. I looked at him and leaned up against the wall with my arms crossed in front of me, "Or," He said walking fast toward me, "I could just kill him myself. I told you if I couldn't have you no one could." He stood in front of me and I hadn't noticed he pulled his knife out and put his hands on either side of my head. I closed my eyes hoping to wake up. I opened them again and he was still there only his face closer to mine. He took my head in one of his hands I tried to shake it off, grabbed the back of my neck and pressure pointed it again and pushed my hands down to my sides. He held his knife close to my face. He licked his lips again, let go of my neck and held my head against the wall.

"Why don't you smile?" He asked holding the knife closer to my mouth, I knew exactly what he was thinking, "I mean your such a pretty girl, but you don't smile a lot, well when your around me you don't." He paused for a moment, "we can fix that you know." He forced my mouth open, and smiled his strange, twisted half smile at me, "What do you think?" he asked. He slid the cold blade into my mouth, "Should I, or shouldn't I?" He asked putting the knife at the side of my mouth. We then heard a knock at the door, thank Jesus! He let out a small huff and left, locking the door behind him. I slid down the wall relieved. I grabbed my head, boy was I relieved. I sat there for a few minuets trying to comprehend what was that was all about. I pushed my glasses back up and just sat there. I heard a gunshot, then he came back in.

"Damn, Italian," He mumbled under his breath.

"You shot him?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer, he came back over to me. I backed right up against the wall, he knelt down in front me.

"Now I have to start all over again," he huffed pulling me up by my hair. He shoved my head against the wall. I decided I wasn't going to be so nice, so I kicked him in his stomach...again. He fell to the floor laughing, I started running for the door, and Jeff stopped me, Jeff punched the side of my face knocking me down to the ground, I don't remember Jeff being so abusive either. He grabbed my wrist and held me so I stayed on the ground, I tried to shake him off, but he was too strong. Joker stood up and laughed watching me trying to loosen Jeff's death grip. Joker walked over to me and came down to my level, I was still trying to get Jeff to let go. He held my head in his large hands, the one still holding the knife.

"You have fight in you, don't you?" Joker asked me, I looked at his face which was full of makeup. The television must've been on, it announced Tyler to be Dead. He smiled, "less work for me to do." Tears rolled down my face. Tyler was dead, this was defiantly the worst day ever.

* * *

**CHuCkLeS:** Yeah, I know I lied, I had to post this chapter though. Okay, Well tell me what you think!!! X**D**


	11. Chapter 11: Inside Debate

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for the past few days, I have had extrem writer's block and had to rewrite the chapter several times...XP

I'm also sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, once again because I had writer's block, but it will give you a little bit more of what's going on with Joker and Bonnie.

* * *

Chp 11

Tears rolled down my face even more now that the joker was practically laughing at me. He held my head in his rubbery glove covered hands making sure I was looking at his face. Jeff still had my hands pinned to the floor, Joker was kneeling over my legs.

"I told you and I'll tell you again, if I can't have you no one can, so after that little whatever you want to call it last night I decided that I wouldn't hurt him and that someone else could," he said to me. He held his knife closer to my skin, " So I decided if he isn't dead I'd blow up your school, and by your school I meant the Gotham Middle school." He smiled. I was disgusted, that was the school Eli goes to. He let go of my face and grabbed my arms, Jeff let go and quickly pulled them up to push the Joker away from me, I punched Jeff in the face and raced for the door, I tried to open it, but it was locked. Joker came over to me and flipped me around so I was against the wall. He stepped on the top of my shoes, which I hadn't noticed I still had on, and pinned my hands against the wall interlaced with his. He looked into my wet eyes, I looked at his makeup.

"You're tough," He smiled, he let my hands down, grabbed my jaw, and he held his knife against the side of my mouth. I was deathly afraid now, I looked up at his face and he was still looking in my now afraid eyes. I was screwed as his mouth twisted up into a smile, he licked his lips. He looked down at the knife, I could tell he wanted so back to plunge it into my skin. I closed my eyes tightly and felt as he was debating with himself whether or not to to do it. His hand was tight around my head. I knew he had reached a decision as his knife neared the corner, and I wanted to do something, but couldn't. I felt the cold blade against my warm skin, he left it there for a second, I was shaking, I couldn't look. He twisted the knife around.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" he asked holding the tighter against my mouth. I blinked my eyes open, I could tell he decided, he was gonna do it. I took a deep breath, He smiled and pushed it against the side of my mouth. He dropped his hands. "Later," he warned. He grabbed my scarred arm and traced his gloves down the word, he moved back from off of my shoes. It still stung a little bit. I didn't know what to do now, if I would kick him Jeff would stop me, and plus the door is locked. He looked away from the scar and back up to my face, he smiled a twisted smile. He took his gloves off and slid them into his pocket. He took his coat off and hung it on a hook, and pulled my arm over to the black sofa. He sat me down and put his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. Jeff turned on the television and took a seat in one of the other chairs. Joker kept his arm around my waist and held down my arm too. We started watching the evening News. I tried to loosen his grip.

"shh..." he calmed rubbing his other hand down the side of my face. I couldn't stand him right now, he was like an unwanted flea, just sitting on your back making you itch, I hate him terribly right now, oh god do I wish I had a gun. I watched and know I knew why he held my arms down, they started to show parts of Tyler's funeral, I tired to get him to let me go by moving everywhere I could. He just ignored it, but I could tell he was getting annoyed, which was a good thing, then I saw them carry in a casket that had his body in it, tears started to run down my face. He smiled at the television as he watched them talk about how he died, it said that he took his own life to save everyone else's, especially mine, it looks like his plan failed. I stopped moving and my head fell down causing my hair to fall into my face. I was crying silently now, my tears dripping onto my pants. He looked over to my face and pulled my head up moving my hair from in front of it, he twisted it so it was facing him,then gave me a strange look I couldn't read, and he wiped the tears down my face.

"Don't cry now," he smirked, " do remember he did kill himself for you, How sweet is that? The only problem with that he's still not going to have you. I mean... he took himself away from you to save you, and you're not going anywhere, I don't understand his plan at all." He smiled, I tensed my arm trying to move it, and he smiled making sure it was still tightly down at my side. He smiled again, "What an insulate boy, he doesn't match your intelligence at all. I mean, he's smart, no doubt, all A's , but he's not very wise." He rubbed his hand down the side of my face again. I was P. I wanted to hit him so hard. He set his head on my shoulder and looked up at my face again. "I hate that you're still ,uh, 'worthy' to him even though he's dead." He raised his eyebrows at e, I knew exactly what he was getting at, but I wanted to ignore it, I wasn't going to cheat on Tyler, even if he was dead, for all I knew he could've been faking it.

"I couldn't betray him, even if he's dead," I said. I looked down at the ground, and he pulled me up against him. He smirked, I knew what he was thinking I tried to make him loosen his grip, but that was only a little bit successful.

"I could always make you," he smiled. I really tried to get away now, even if to run into the bathroom and lock the door. After about a minuet I went to scream and he felt my breathing, I guess he was use to hearing when someone was ready to scream because he covered my mouth. I fought back and bit his hand. He pulled his hand away shaking it, it was bleeding a bit, I didn't mean to cause it to start bleeding, but I had to. I went to scream and he used his other hand and held a knife close to my throat, my arm was now free, but Jeff was now on that side of me giving me a cold hard look practically saying " if you try one thing you're gonna regret it." Joker was wiping the blood off of his other hand. He finally stopped and pulled me up against him, I tried to pull his arm off from across my chest, he held the knife to the side of my neck.

"You have a strong jaw," he said holding the knife closer to my neck, making it hard to breath, "what are you anyway? Hm? Part vampire?" He dropped his knife and held one arm across my shoulders, I have always hated it when a guy was stronger than me, before I hit high school I tried to make myself stronger, but when I got to high school I got over it, but this was one of those times I wish I hadn't. He pulled me closer to him, and I tried to struggle free. I tugged at his arm, then I wondered what would've happened if I wouldn't have seen him that dreadful day in Arkham. Would I be hear? Would I still be there? Would I be home? What would I be doing? All of these questions felled my head, and I had no idea what was going on in reality. I quickly came back.


	12. Chapter 12: Mistakes

Hey,

It's just CHuCkLeS.

I'm sorry I haven't been posting more often, I've been really busy, and writer's block hasn't helped much. XP. Well I hoped you enjoy this new Chapter. I have no clue when I'll get Chapter 13 up, because I've been doin' a play and the preformance is this week...XP But yeah, I hope you enjoy.

Please Reveiw!

* * *

Chp 12

I hadn't noticed, but he was almost relaxed holding me their next to him. I couldn't ruin the moment, while I was there I probably wouldn't have another nice moment. I don't know if I'll ever understand how his mind works, nor do I want to know. I watched as he once again debated with himself what to do, I was use to it though, I saw a lot of it in Arkham. Thinking about it, many people mistake Arkham to be a dark scary horror movie asylum, but it's not, it's just a mental hospital where a lot of criminals happen to go to. The nurses are fairly nice there, but they are kind of stupid. It's like a regular mental hospital, brightly lit hallways, a lot of people who were involved in something terrible, some criminals, nothing to exciting, or overwhelming, unless the Clown King decides to take a stay there.

I continued to stare into blankness as he continued to mutter things to himself and look off into random places of the room, he then turned his attention toward me, I continued to stare and think about anything that made me happy. He pulled my face toward him, and I lost my train of thought, and he pushed my face away. I looked over to where Jeff was sitting, but he must've got up and went somewhere else, he's always had the habit of doing that. Then I heard a knock coming from where I think I came in.

"Shit," he mumbled, "forgot that was tonight." Jeff came out of a side room, and unlocked the living room door, and walked through into a crooked hallway looking thing, and I heard him unlock another door. I heard several sets of feet come in. Joker Held me tighter across the shoulders and brought his mouth close to my ear.

"I'm having a meeting tonight," he whispered, " and all you need to do is keep quiet, and you'll be fine." he sounded very sincere, so I nodded, it was an agreement. He held me tighter as several guys stepped in, they all looked pretty young, maybe early to mid twenties. We looked over at them. He smiled.

"Hello," he smiled he tightened more and it got harder to breath. My hands automatically went to pull his arm down, so I could breath more easily.

"This must be Bonnie," one of them said smiling. He walked over to me and ran his hand down my face, Joker tensed up. "She's a pretty little girl," said the man, He was fairly tall with Black hair tan skin, and hazel eyes. I glared up at him, I knew he shouldn't do that, Joker wouldn't be to happy. Joker pulled out a gun a pointed it at him, the man backed away.

"Haha..." he laughed, "This, uh, meeting is over this reason," he said gesturing toward me. "I want no one to touch her, she's all mine, no one else's." He pulled me up against him, " you bother her, touch her, anything, I will feel no mercy for killing you."

"Oh," one of the older guys said, He was taller than the other guy, he had dark colored skin and dark hair, "is that why you asked for that one kid dead?" Joker smiled.

"Exactly," He smiled again looking down at me, I looked up at his face. "He was in the way, and he was eliminated." He petted my hair. I pulled at his hand trying to get him off of me again, so he tensed up his arm. I saw one of the guys smirk up at Joker, and I could tell he was doing the same back. I felt trapped, and I knew what they were thinking... stupid pigs. I hated guys like that. That's why I loved Tyler, he didn't think like that, well at least not out loud.

They continued to talk about random things the rest of the meeting I just listened, but they often came back to the subject of me, which got really annoying, because I was right there, and they were talking as if I were an item of some sort. After they left he let go of my shoulders and pushed me away from him. I was now sitting at the opposite end of the couch, and I leaned against the arm rest, pulled my feet up in front of me, and wrapped my arms around my knees.

He smiled and crawled across the couch toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on my knees, and he rested his head on my shoulders. He then shifted me to a more comfortable position, against him. He wrapped his long arms around my waist, and I laid my arms on top, I couldn't do much anyway. My head was laying against his shoulder and he stared off into the distance. I looked up at his paint splattered face. He continued to whisper things to himself that I had no clue about.

"Hm," He finally wondered aloud. He pushed my hair back. "I wonder," he said looking down at my face. He quickly flipped me over so I was laying on the bottom of the sofa and he leaned over holding my hands above my head. I went to kick him, and He knelt down onto my legs. He brought his face down to mine and looked me in the eye. I tried to twist my head the other way, and he used my hands and his to hold it still. He continued to look me into the eyes, searching them for any emotion, he brought his face closer, so close his face makeup touched my nose.

"You know what I like about you," he said his lips almost brushing against mine. He paused for a moment and took a short breath, " you're abnormal, unlike most women, who follow a pattern." He looked deeply into my eyes, and pressed his lips up against mine, without me even noticing. I couldn't do anything but lay there and take it, I had no way to stop it. I let him continue. He then started kissing me more passionately, like the night before.

He stopped for a moment, he could tell I was uncomfortable kissing him, when I loved Tyler. "You might as well get over it," he breathed lightly into my ear, "he is dead after all." He smiled and looked into my eyes, " you need to move on, let go." I looked down. I couldn't , how could I move on, I had loved Tyler dearly.

"How can I," I finally said after a moment of pure silence.

"Uh," he breathed, "try someone different. You have to try, to move on." I nodded, I should try someone new, and he was kind of new, and he kinda was a good kisser, but all of the different things, I couldn't love someone who was a serial killer. He looked once again into my eyes, which were debating whether or not it was something I should do. I could tell that he had a back up plan, and I didn't want to find out what it is, so I played along.

"I guess you are right," I said smiling on the inside, "I guess maybe I should move on." Thank god I'm a good actor, or I'd never would've been able to pull this off. I let out a sigh.

"Now we're talkin'," he smiled. He release my hands and continued to kiss me, and in some strange way once again I started to enjoy it, and it wasn't wrong now that Tyler was dead...right? He pulled me up by my waist and I grabbed onto his tie, now I was addicted I couldn't stop. He looked wildly into my eyes and smiled while kissing me passionately. I felt the inside of his scars. Now I was leaning against the back of the sofa, and he had one arm around my waist, and the other was running down the side of my face. By know I could feel the makeup smeared all over my face, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop, now it was like I was a drug addict, which reminded me of the one song by Marilyn Manson; "I Don't Like the Drugs, But the Drugs Like Me." That was totally the situation right now, Joker was the drug, and I was the addict, I don't really like him, but he likes me. I moved my arms up to around his neck, and then he moved us, he pulled me over to the wall, and pushed me up against it, and it was definitely more comfortable than that sofa. I ran my fingers through his hair, smoothing his blondish green hair back. Then I heard someone knock at the door, he ignored it and continued to kiss me, still looking deeply into my eyes. I knew he wanted to take it a step further, but I wasn't going to let him, and he respected that. Jeff came in from one of the side doors, and walked out into the crooked hallway to get the "front door."

Joker pulled away and looked at my face. I took a few deep breaths. He smiled looking down at my face. I looked at the makeup which was smeared from one side of his face to the other. "Hehe," he laughed. I smiled for a moment, then "I had thought about what I had done, I betrayed Tyler, and I couldn't stand myself for doing it. My face drained of color, and he looked at me strangely, then held my head up. He wrapped his arms around my back, in a kind of strange hug. My head was against his chest. He ran his hands through my hair and swayed from side to side a bit. I felt like I was going to be sick, then I wrapped my arms around his back, and I felt, well...better. Then we heard foot steps walking down the hallway. He looked up, then he quickly let me go, and grabbed my arm, he open the door to the bedroom, and shoved me in, locking the door. I was alone again, in this fairly large room.

"Short temper much?" I asked my self. He seriously had a problem, one moment he's really nice, then he's a real jackass. I reclined onto the bed. I didn't even realize that I was tired until my head hit the soft bed. I climbed up onto the bed and relaxed back onto one of the pillows and slowly drifted off into sleep. I dreamed of what just happened, Tyler dying, the kiss. I woke up and I was in tears. I noticed I was now under the covers, and I quickly wiped the tears off of my face. I was still alone and I slid back down and partially covered my head. I laid there for a few minuets and waited to hear any sound, none. I looked around the room, nobody. I heard the door open, and I closed my eyes. I then noticed I wasn't in the same room I had come into. I heard somewhat loud foot steps coming into the room, they sounded like my father's. I looked at my blanket, the same spread that was on my bed at home. I felt someone sit on the edge of the bed, I felt my father's large hand run through my hair.

"Dad?" I asked. I turned to see my father sitting next to me on my bed, and my mother standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked in a calm comforting voice. I sat up and my mother turned on the light.

"Yeah," I answered, "What happened?" I had no clue how I'd gotten there, was I out all of the time they brought me home.

"We found where he was living I guess, and found you. Apparently he had drugged you or something because you wouldn't wake up, we busted down the door to the room he was keeping you in. He's in solitary for now, he considered innocent due to insanity." He smiled an helped me up," Actually Batman found one of his follows and got them to tell us where you were."

"We were worried about you," said my mother, " we thought you'd be dead, or worse"

"I'm perfectly fine mom," I reassured her, "what time is it?" she looked at me.

"Almost 5 in the morning," she said. I sat up.

"Can I get ready for school then?" I asked her, I honestly wanted to see some of my friends again, and take a shower.

"Do you really want to?" she asked, " a visitor was coming over today, and should be here any minuet." I gave her a strange look.

"Who would be here around 5 in the morning?" I asked. Then there was a ring of the doorbell. Mom went down and brought a boy up who had blond hair.

"I missed you," He said. It was Tyler. I started crying, "What's wrong?" he asked touching my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," I wasn't crying about being sad, but I was really happy, "Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked. He gave me a weary look.

"I can't," he answered, " I can't risk our school being blown up." Then I remembered what Joker said.

"Joker said it would be the middle school that would've been blown up," I said automatically. Tyler gave me a lopsided look.

"I can't risk anything," he said, touching my face with his large hands.

"But He's in Solitary," I noted, "He won't know." He sighed and hugged me.

"I still can't risk it, what if he'd get out?" He said, " I mean, parent would know, and plus what if one of his guys gets the memo that I'm still alive then he could blow up the school, while Eli is in it."

"Then you can't risk being out in public with me," I said looking down at the sheets, " He's been watching us for a while, could..." I paused, "could have other people do it." Now that I admitted that, I knew I wouldn't feel comfortable in public again.

"No," He admitted. He leaned over to me and my parents left. I stopped him.

"Let me shower first," I smiled. He let out a small chuckle. I felt my necklace, it was always there to comfort me. I stood up, and walked over to my drawer. Then I noticed something wasn't right.


	13. Chapter 13: Of Course!

Chp 13

I glanced around my room, something still didn't seem right, then I noticed it, my paintings and drawings were all gone, I had hung a few drawings and paintings on the wall the past few years.

"where are my paintings?" I asked and turned to Tyler.

"Don't know," he replied, "maybe you're dad took them off of the wall."

"Maybe," I glared at the wall.

I pulled some clothes out of my drawer and walked out of my room and down the hallway into the bathroom. Tyler went down stairs. I quickly got into the shower and let my muscles relax, they needed it. I got out withing 45 minuets, nobody had cared because I hadn't taken a shower for over two days. I got out and put on my favorite pair of Skinny Pants, they were teal, white, and brown plaid, and a soft cotton-like type of fabric, with a straight brown, slim fit top. I quickly put my hair up into a soaking wet terrible looking bun. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, I got out a bowl and a box of Honey Nut Cereal. I set it on the counter int the kitchen and ate it without milk.

"Hey, thought I heard you in here," dad smiled, "Your Uncle Jim and Harvey are coming later today." I smiled back and continued to eat my dry cereal. I walked over to the fridge and and got the OJ out and poured myself a glass.

"No milk?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't feel like milk," I answered then taking a sip of my orange juice. I finished eating my cereal and walked into my familiar and comfortable living room. I sat on the couch next to Tyler. He wrapped his arm around me, then it all hit me at once. I felt terrible especially after what I had done. I held back the tears, I couldn't let him know. I held him close to me, I felt way more comfortable now, although I was practically drowning in my own guilt.

"I missed you," I finally answered after a moment. He held me closer to him, it was kind of an awkward position, but still comfortable.

"I know," he paused," I missed you too much. If I were to find out that something had happened to you, I'd soon follow." I felt tears coming to my eyes as he said that because it was so sincere, If I died he'd kill himself, to be with me.

"I thought you were dead..." I whispered, my tears coming through my voice, He set his head on my shoulder, and I ran my fingers through his new bleach blond hair

"I know," he sighed, " but it had to be that way, I'm sorry." He held me closer to him, " I didn't mean to hurt you, only to protect you." I curled up against him, my feet curled behind me, he leaned on the arm of the couch with his arm tightly protecting me. We started talking about things that have happened in school over the past month or so that I've been gone. Then my mother walked in.

"Bonnie," she whispered looking in at me tightly against Tyler, " I need to ask you a question."

"Yes mother," I said watching look tentatively at me. She paused for a moment and I stood up walking toward her.

"Do you want to move?" She stuttered, waiting for my reply.

"What?!" I squeaked, "move? You... expect me to move?" I paused.

"I know honey but..."

"I'm in the middle of my Senior year... I can't move." I interrupted her.

"I know that, but you need to be safe," She said trying to comfort me. I knew she was right, but I wasn't going to let myself think that.

"Mom, what about Tyler, and dad's job, a...and Uncle Jim? What about My friends, you're friends, Eli and Jordan's friends? What about..." She interrupted

"What about your life? All of our lives are in danger, especially yours, we need to get out." She put her hand on my shoulder, " I understand that you want to finish school, and I'm thinking about letting you do that, as long as _He_ doesn't find a way out..." I looked down, I knew exactly what she meant, and I didn't want to have to go through that again. I looked back up at her after a moment.

"I agree, as long as he doesn't get out we can stay until senior year ends," I was happy with the offer, I wondered if Eli and Jordan would be.

"Fine after your graduation ceremony, we will leave," She stated, knowing I was happy with it

_**3 months Later**_

Only a day until Graduation, and he's still stuck in Arkham! Several colleges have offered me scholarships for Musical Education, Musical Theater, Preforming arts, and Marching band. I Finally decided to Sign with IUP, because they have one really good Marching band, and they're Musical Education program is one of the best on the east coast. I Started going back into work to pick up extra bucks for my plane ticket, and to buy some food.

I had to leave work early, because we had our graduation rehearsal, I got into my car and driving toward the school. I parked next to Tyler's car.. since he finally "came back from the dead" and we walked in together. Another reason why I'm planning to go to IUP is because Tyler's going, and from what I heard is that he's planning on purposing to me soon. We ran through the rehearsal no problem, and it turns out I was voted " most likely to succeed in life" which is pretty cool.

We finished and I left for home, mom finally decided that they were going to stay, while I moved out to Pennsylvania, so dad can keep his job. I went to bed and waited to wake up refreshed for my graduation Ceremony the next day, and I knew it was going to be a wonderful day.

"Morning Sunshine," My mother said waking me up. I sat up, I was so excited nothing in the whole world could ruin this day. I quickly got dressed in my new clothes and did my hair really nice, even nicer than I have for concerts. School went back so fast It was like a blinked and knew that my years in grade school where over. I quickly drove home to change, and when I walked inside something about the mood had changed, I could tell something was up.

"Mom?" I asked peeking into the kitchen. It was completely silent, and kinda weird mom was usually home by this time, then I heard a car pull into the drive way, it was my dad's car, with both of my parents in it. I walked up stairs into my room and set my empty backpack in the floor. I thought I had an idea of what was going on.

"Bonnie?" My mother called me, she didn't sound happy, she sounded extremely upset.

"Yeah," I said running down the stairs, and almost falling over myself.

"Pack your bags," She said. I gave her a confused look, then it clicked.

"He got out?!" I whispered, she nodded, ", but graduation is tonight, mom I can't miss it!" She didn't know I was going to win anything, but I may have to tell her.

"I know," She said, "you are leaving right after Graduation, you're going to stay with you're aunt, the one that lives up by IUP." She started up the stairs to my room with me, " I want you to grab that bunch of clothes you had stored if this type of thing were to happen." I nodded and turned to my closet and went to grab my clothes, I noticed they were gone.

"Mom did you move my clothes?" I asked turning to her seeing her folding up some of the clothes in my drawers.

"No," she said giving me a weary eye, "I thought you moved them to underneath you're bed." Then I remembered I had moved them.

I pulled my box of clothes out from underneath my bed. They were already folded, so I put them into my suit case. I got my contact case, my tooth brush, my tooth paste, and some razors out of the bathroom, and the into a duffel along with a set of clothes. My mom had put all of my clothes in the suit case.

"Now go get dressed," she smiled at me. I took the clothes off of the back of my computer chair and went into the bathroom to change into a red dress looking thing with black leggings. I curled my hair making it look really nice, and I did basic stage make p things, eyeliner, blush, and a bit of light lipstick. I debated about how I was going to cover up the scars on my arm, that wouldn't seem to go away. I decided t ignore it because I would b wearing cap and gown or jacket anyway. Angela called me.

"Hey," I said walking into my room with the cell phone against my ear.

"Can you pick me up?" she asked me, "Mom's truck broke down, and you know my cars in the shop."

"Yeah, anything Angie," I smiled. And we hung up. I Walked downstairs grabbing my purse.

"Mom," I asked, " can we pick up Angie, her mom's car broke down."

"Sure," she smiled grabbing her coat and walking out the door, I noticed dad's cruiser was gone, so he must be off somewhere.

We picked up Angie and left for Our Graduation. We waited eagerly for our diplomas, and I went up, so excited I could think anything bad could ruin it, and I couldn't wait for the after party, which I convinced my mother to let me stay part way for, 'Cause I had to "Let it Rock" with John Gusic one of the best male singers in our school. After all of the other guest left, the party started , and it immediately started with music. And then one song later it wad time to shine.

"Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf

I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

(Chorus)  
(x2)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

Then All all cheered for us to sing it again, and we started.

"I see your dirty face High behind your collar," and then we heard a gunshot. Everyone stopped dead dead in their Tracks... He was Back...

* * *

Sorry It's been so long... I've been Extremely busy and have had no time to work o it, but I finally got it done...

Hope you enjoyed, and enjoy what's to come.

~CHuCkLeS


	14. Chapter 14: Graduation Surprise

Note: I didn't edit this very well... But My friends tried to help me, so i will be better than my usual.

* * *

Chp 14

I looked at John, we Backed up and jumped off of the back of the stage. Then the lights went off and the strobe lights were turned on, and I could barely see. Then they turned on "Helena" By My Chemical Romance, which was so coincidental, because Gerard and Mikey Way are my third cousins on my mother's side. Well, I knew that the DJ was on Joker'sside, because he was the one who turned off the lights. I started running through the crowd of cheering teens who weren't paying attention to the corruption of the joker, they'd rather ignore him and just dance.

I pushed through people to find Tyler, and I honestly didn't want to scream his name. Then Joker came into view, and I quickly turned around and I started dancing like everyone else, I hoped He hadn't seen me, then when it got to my favorite part.

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?

A hand cover my mouth and started whispering the words in my ear.

"Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?" He whispered pulling me closer to him. It sounded almost like Gerard, and then he let me go, I turned to run, and I noticed, it was Gerard He took my hand, he had his hood on so he wasn't noticed, and he pulled me out of the gym and into the parking lot, to my car.

"Hey!" he smiled pulling his hood down reveling his new Hair do which was just a bit shorter than it was when he did Helena. I looked around nervously. "What's wrong?" He asked me, I knew he knew about the joker incident, because I told him all about ,it when he visited me in Arkham, and I told him about what happened after that over the phone, I guess we talked a little bit, but he wasn't a big big part of my life, but he was always really busy. He took cigarettes out of his pocket, and lit one.

"_He _was in there," I said. He looked at me while he let his puff of smoke out, he looked somewhat confused, and then it hit him like a bomb.

"Oh," he started, "I'm so sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean too... I mean... I didn't know... I wasn't thinking, and I..." I touched his shoulder.

"I know, it's cool, you just scared the living shit out of me...that's all," I smiled, I felt my phone Vibrate, it was Tyler. "Hey, hun, what's going on?"

"Where are you?" he asked me in an extremely nervous tone.

"Why? what's wrong?" I asked, while opening up two of my car doors, just encase we needed to flee.

"He's looking for you, and you need to stay away from here," He said, I heard him wince in pain.

"Where is he?" I asked nervously, signaling Gerard to get in the car. He dropped his cigarette and pounded it into the ground with his boot. I heard someone take the phone from him, an I quickly got into my car and buckled my seat belt. I went to start my car and it wouldn't run.

"Not gonna work, " I heard someone say into the phone. Gerard took the phone from me, " no, Gerry, don't..." he hung up my phone. "What The hell?!"

" Just follow me, we'll take my car," He smiled. I quickly took my seat belt off and followed him. Some of Joker's followers Came out into the parking lot.

"Fuck," He said running across the lot taking my hand making sure I wouldn't fall behind. He quickly opened the side door and practically threw me in. He slide over the front of the car, and jumped in. He turned on the car and Raced out of the parking lot like a maniac.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at him as he went 90 mph, down the road. Although he was being careful, I was always a cautious driver. He slowed down after a few minuets. I put my head in my hands.

"Gerry?" I asked cautiously.

"Hum?" He said staring at the road. I knew he was going to get mad, but I had to tell someone.

"If Tyler goes, if you know what I mean..." I gulped.

"Yea?" He said taking a quick glance at me.

"I Probably going to kill myself," I waited for the lecture. He huffed.

"Do I need to give you the _Gerard against killing yourself, _Speech again?" He looked at me while sat at the red light, with his 'I need an answer' face.

"No... but..." I started, but Gerard cut me off.

"Don't make the same mistake twice..." He said driving again.

"But Gerard, he has Tyler!" I said, " I know he's gonna kill him, for his amusement, and because he told me..." I stopped myself. He gave me a weird look. I looked out the window rethinking what he said, as I did many a time.

"What did he tell you?" He said pulling over to the side of the road, into a parking lot. I ignored him a kept my face away. He let out a small grunt, "What did he tell you?" He demanded pulling my face toward his. Now I knew why Gerard and I kept somewhat in touch, because he was so protective of me. He gave me a cold look in my eyes.

"He said..." I took a second, and he let go of my face. I looked out the window, " He said, That if he can't have me no one can." A tear streamed down my face. I looked back at him, and there were more tears running down my face, "I don't want to live like this Gerard, running away from my fears." I was crying a lot now. He somewhat knew what had happened to me, so, he put his arms around me, and held me for a second.

"I know, it hard to live like this, but you just have to, let it run it course," He said rubbing my back.

"Mom, was gonna put me on a plane tonight, to go to PA to live with Aunt Marie, by IUP," I cried, "but... I can't go now Gerard, what am I to do? I mean, I can't leave Tyler, not like this, I can't leave!"

"Shhh..." he hushed, "We will find a way to get Tyler back, I promise you." He let go of me and started driving down the road. We kept driving until we were brought to a stop, their was a whole bunch of police cars around City Hall, I got out and looked for my father. Then I saw uncle Jim.

"Uncle J," I said running up to him, "what's going on?" He looked up at me, really surprised.

" Oh my goodness, you're okay!" he said hugging me. I gave him a really strange look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking around.

"Here come with me..." He said grabbing my arm.

"Wait, Gerard's in the car, he should come with us," I suggested.

"You mean Cousin Gerard?" He asked.

"Yes, he's in the car, let him get it parked and come with us."

"Quickly," He stated. I quickly ran over to the car and got in, showing Gerard where to park, and we got out and ran back to the spot Jim was at. He lead us in the MCU, into the waiting room, where there was a television, on the television, you heard a whole bunch of scream teenagers.

"What the fuck," I heard Gerard mumble. Jim looked at us.

"He can hear us too," Jim told us, "He called, and he said if we intervened it would mean a mass slaughter."

"What do you want," I said loudly, it turns out that they had the phone on the speaker down there so they could talk to him and trying to make a compromise. I already knew what he wanted.

"Oh come on," he said as if it wasn't obvious, "_you_ know especially what_ I_ want." I could hear that stupid smirk on his face.

"Of course I do, but, seriously, why are you doing this?"

"I would've had you too, if it were not for Gerard's idea to take his car. Poor, poor bonnie, What would you have done, if it weren't for Gerard, right now, nobody would be in this situation."

"Don't start blaming this on Gerard!!" I yelled. "Now," I started calming down, "where should I meet you?" Gerard looked at me like I was crazy, but I just was going to have to let the Joker win this battle.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Gerard asked me quietly. I paused for a second.

"Giving in," I said looking over at him, " it's now or later, and later there maybe worse situations I'd have to deal with."

"Go to your car, and further instructions shall be given from there," Joker said hanging up the phone. I looked over at Gerard, I knew he wasn't going to let me go to the will of this mad man, but I wasn't about to let hurt my friends and_ former classmates_...That sounds so KewL...

"Don't do this Bonnie!" Gerard yelled shaking my shoulders, trying to capture my attention. I continued to stare off into space. "Bonnie, listen to me!" He begged, so I brought my attention to him.

"What?! Don't save other people's lives? Is that what you're asking me to do?" I asked very offended. I mean, shit, what's my life compared to all probably 350-400 of their's?

"That's not what I meant," He said. I looked away ignoring him, and he followed me carefully behind. " Just listen to me, I know how some of these people work..."

"Not him, nobody understands the Joker. He has no method... all madness!" I shouted. I fell to ground with my head in my hands. "Did I happen to mention that Tyler and I are Engaged!" I shouted into my hands, but it was directed toward Gerard. I looked up at him, my eyes red from all the tears, and I was crying so much my contacts fell out. Gerard knelt beside me, and rubbed my back... Then I noticed Jim wasn't in the room anymore, he had been gone for awhile. I forgot about it.

"So," he started, "I'll do what ever I can to help you." I looked up at him.

"Did, he say no one could come with me?" I smiled up at Gerard.

"Just that the police couldn't intervene." He smiled looking down at me... and at that moment we both thought the same thing...

* * *

hanks FOr Reading... Hope You Enjoy what's to come!!! Lolz

XD

~CHuCkLeS


	15. Chapter 15: What a Shock!

Sorry it's been soooo long since I last posted a chapter, I've been really busy ( and My Dark Knight DVD got all messed up) :(

here's Chapter 15 with 16 coming Very soon! ~ CHuCkLeS

* * *

Chp 15

Gerard sped down the road as fast as possible and sooner than we knew it we were at the school, all of the cars were gone, so apparently, trusted me enough to come to him, had had no idea what his plan was. I Quickly ran over to my car and peeked into my back windows. I got in and looked for a note or something, and there was a camera laying down on the floor of the back seat. Gerard slide in the passenger seat beside me and looked at me while I tried t turn the camera on, it wouldn't. I looked in the place where the batteries were suppose to be, and surely enough there was note.

It read:

_Go into the school to the dented locker._

I knew exactly what he meant by _the_ dented locker. I got out, and Gerard followed me into the school as I ran to the locker, that my head had left a dent in. Gee looked down, my head started throbbing looking at it, so I turned away.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked. I touched the side of my head and looked down at the large dent.

"That's where I got the major concussion," I said flashing back to the videotape, which I had burned not too long ago. I got tired of looking at it, and it was haunting me just sitting there, so I took my moms cigarette lighter and burned it to hell.

"You mean the tape?" he asked me trying to sound understanding and not bring up memories.

"Yes," I opened up the locker, Nothing was in there, unsurprisingly, then I thought deeply back to the horrid video.

"Hmmm..." I hummed looking around. Then I thought about the different angle of the video. "If I was laying here..." I said crouching down and touching the place where my head had been, "and the angle of the camera, and I look as if I watching the video..." I looked up and saw it, "and theres the spot." and very conveniently sitting there was a camera recording our every move.

"You'd make a wonderful cop," Gee said rubbing his head while walking over next beside me with his hand in his pocket.

"I guess it's in my genes," I said, I went to reach for the camera, but it was too high for me too reach. "Shit, I can't reach the damn thing," I said trying to reach it on the tip of my toes. Gerard went to reach it and we heard footsteps behind us. I looked behind me, and Gerard pushed me behind him. I touch his shoulder as the footsteps neared us they stopped and turned around, and then we heard footsteps from all directions, me and Gerry went back to back, I guess it's nice for a guy who's 14 years older than you to help protect you.

"You'll be alright, I promise" He said looking sideways and down at me.

"I know, but where's Mikey, Bob, Frank, and Ray when you need them?" I joked in a serious way.

"Don't forget about Lindsey," he joked back. Then the footsteps stopped and I relaxed, and leaned up against the wall. Gerard was faced the other way and paced a bit then turned around. His eyes got wide.

"MOVE!" he yelled at me running toward me holding his hand out, it was one of those slow-motion moments of life, and I grabbed his hand and he quickly spun me into him. I looked, and saw what had been coming at me. My eyes went wide as I notice who had went to grab me.

"What Arkham not friendly to you?" Gerard asked holding me close to him, walking backwards. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up..." I whispered making sure only he heard. Joker smiled and came toward us hold his knife out,pacing each step, slow and kind of creepy. Gerard held me close to him, he knew the Joker wouldn't kill me unless he had an absolutely good reason too.

"How have you been Bonnie? It's been a while," he smile, once again the real clashing with the fake smile. I examined his face, same makeup, black, white, and red. Gerard backed into the wall and pull me so close against him it was about to crush my lungs. Gerard moved his head down to my ear.

"On the count of three," He said as the Joker finally got close to us. He got about a foot away, "Three!" He grabbed my hand and went to run, but Joker slide his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I reached both of my arms out for Gerard and he held on to me. Jeff Came into he small potion of the hall way with his stupid clown mask on. He went to go behind Gerard.

"Look out!" I yelled at Gerard. He let go of my hands and flung himself so fast around he hit Jeff in the face with his elbow. Joker put his hand over my mouth and pulled me back down the hallway. I went to kick up and he stopped me by throwing me on the floor. I hit the side of my head and busted my lip, so my lip was bleeding. I quickly used my hand to push myself back down the hall to where Gerard was and also to help myself up.

I started running back down the hallway with Joker right behind me, and the lights went out, because the Janitors where leaving. I started bumping into lockers, and tripping over my own feet. I heard Gerard and Jeff still fighting, and then I was shoved up against the locker. He had his arm across my shoulder blades. I flipped myself around and he pinned me to the locker and looked into my eyes.

"Good," he smiled, I don't know what he meant, but I was a bit scared.

"Good what?" I asked in a snobbish tone.

"Still very testy, don't you think?" he asked.

"PMS, is more like it," I spat. It was true, I was on my period after all. "Now... what do you want?" I heard someone come down the hallway, and I was praying to god that it was Gee. Jeff stumbled around the corner, while Gerard was following behind. Gee punched his in the face one more time and he fell. Joker Looked behind him and saw his "friend" fall, and sneered at me, then shoved me to the ground. He stepped on his heel and the knife in his shoe came out.

"Take one more step," Joker warned as Gerard got ready to rush toward him. That's another thing about Gerard, he's such a bad ass, along with the rest of the band, and his wife. He also knows when enough is enough, and he use to not know when, thats when he had an alcoholic problem.

Gerard stepped back, then my phone started going off in my pocket. I went to reach to get it, Joker quickly reached down and restrained both of my hands above my head, and snatched the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello Daddy!" he smiled as he talked into the phone. He put it on speaker and set it down beside him. I looked over at Gerard he was standing there trying to think of something to do, but he didn't want to put either me or him in danger.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked breathing heavily into the phone.

"She's fine, don't you worry," He said looking at me with a smirk on his face. "We were about to start playing a game- Me, Bonnie and Gerard, you see." He let go of my hands and signaled for me too stand up. "well we have to go."

"Dad!" I yelled before he hung up, then he did, and took the battery out and smashed the SIM card. I tried to run over to Gerard, and Joker threw his arm in front of me, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me.

"Gerard, ya understand?" I snapped. I pushed his hands off of me and started running down the hallway toward the band room to discover I had turned my key in. I ran out the side door and ran around the building to the front and hit the side of the door in the right spot and knocked it open. I had to find Gee. Then I heard someone stumble down the hallway.

"Gerard?" I asked cautiously.

"Yea?" he answered, I could tell he was hurt. I saw him go to fall, and caught him before he reached the floor.

"Dang you're heavy," I said to myself gently laying him down. I took the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" asked a female from the other end of the line.

"Yeah," I gulped," this is Bonnie Hunter, chief Hunter's daughter." I took a deep breathe and started talking so fast I couldn't do anything else. "My Cousin is laying here on the floor, passed out. He has some injuries..." a plastic feeling , purple glove covered my mouth . I dropped the phone and started screaming a muffled scream. He quickly covered my mouth in duct tape, and pulled my arms behind my back. I pulled one of my hands free and quickly pulled the tape off of my mouth. Joker let go of my other arm and grabbed a chunk of hair and started dragging me by the hair . I was screaming bloody murder because the pain was so intense it felt as if my head was on fire. I was screaming so loudly that after a few minuets my voice was gone.

"Aww..." he started, "maybe you shouldn't have gotten me upset." He knelt down behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "He slowly ran his other hand up my neck and stopped at my mouth and nose cuffing his hand there. I smelt something weird and went limp. I lost my sight, the only things I didn't lose was my hearing and touch. I felt Him pick me up and whisper into my ear.

"You know I will always win," he joked. I heard someone stumbling down the hall way, I could tell by the boots it was Gerard. Then I fell and blanked out the rest of the way.

I woke up I the hospital with Gerard at my right, and Lindsey on my left. Lindsey was running her hand trough my hair. I felt her relax as I woke up.

"Are you okay?" she asked motherly.

"Fine, " I said smiling up at her. I looked over at Gerard, " thanks so much."

He smiled, I could tell he was tired because his hair was messed up and he had bags under his eyes, "No problem." I relaxed for a moment. " He almost had you, and I wasn't going to let that happen." He said looking off into space.

"Hey," Lindsey said, "CAL.U. sent you a full scholarship to go to school there out in L.A. You could move in with us, and help take care of our Bennit." She smiled, "unless you still want to move in with your Aunt."

"Are you for real?" I asked sitting up. " they accepted me?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"Of course I'll come out there with you, I've wanted to go there since 9th grade!" I was really excited, it would get me out of Gotham, and I'd be soaking up the sun too.

"Well you're welcome to come with us," Gerard said running his hand through my hair. "After you are well, of course."

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled. And we sat there for a while keeping the subject off of all things negative, then I thought about Tyler, Where was he?

"Where's Tyler?" I finally asked. They gave me a worried look, hoping I didn't ask that question. Then I got the message loud and clear, and cuffed my face in my hands. I started breaking down into tears this time he was gone for real, and not coming back. They tried to calm me down, then my parents came, and they left to go get something to eat, and Gerard to get some rest. I wept all night, I refused to eat, I took the shock straight to my heart for the next week or so before I finally got really hungry and figured, that I had to move on.


	16. Chapter 16: Let the fun begin

I'm sorry Chapter 16 took longer than I hoped... But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chp. 16

I got out of the hospital and gathered my things to leave. I gathered all of my pictures and clothes. The GCPD wouldn't let me attend Tyler's funeral for my "well being," But I honestly didn't care anymore.

I wished everyone goodbye, all of my friends,family, and everyone else in between. I was still extremely upset, but shit happens, and you have to live with it.

On my last day in Gotham I drove up to the cometary with Gerard and visited Tyler's grave before I left. I knelt down on the freshly dug soil,and set roses on his grave.

"I miss you," I said tracing his engraved name on the tombstone. Gerard put his hand on my shoulder. I heard some come up behind us, and apparently Gerard did to because we both turned around. It was Bruce Wayne. I stood up.

"You should probably leave here," He said.

"Why?" Gerard asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Just on the news a minuet ago..." He stopped as my phone rang, it was my father.

"Hello?" I asked, "Dad?"

"You need to get home now!" he said. He then hung up. I stared at my phone, that's not something my Dad would normally do.

"So what was on the news?" I asked figuring it had to do with why I had to go home.

"He called in and said he was headed to the cemetery," He said, " you need to get home."

Gerard immediately grabbed my arm and ran toward his car.

"The thing is is that he said that about 20 minuets ago, probably the time you just left your house," he added. Gerard stopped, turned around for a second.

"What?!" he said shocked, "how come no one called us." He looked at me and I shrugged, like how was I supposed to know what was going on. Something in my mind told me something wasn't right. I looked at Gerard and then ran to the car. He followed as I jumped in the driver's seat... of his car. Since what happened to me... I always jump to the worst case scenario.

Once Gerard got in I sped down the road, pushing the speed limit by at least 10 miles... I was usually about 20 miles over the limit. Gerard's phone rang, it was Lindsey.

"Hey babe," he said. I couldn't hear what she said, but I could tell it wasn't good for when Gee hung up the phone he said to 'head straight to the airport.'

"What's going on Gee?" I asked.

"Umm... well, Lindsey says it's not safe for you to go back to the house, so she will meet us at the airport, with our bags and shit," I could tell he was really uneasy, and there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it. He sighed and gave me a _I'm worried for lives _look. I thought I kinda got the message. "Who?" I asked stupidly, although I hoped he said me.

"Our family as in all of us, including you," He hesitated for a second, "Lindsey didn't tell me exactly what was going on." Then my uncle txted me I never read or answer a txt while driving so I had Gerard answer it after he read it.

"It says: ' come straight to the station don't go anywhere else,' " he read, "it doesn't sound good.." I set my course for the police station.

We drove ins silence except for a couple of phone calls from his band and work, but he said he couldn't talk. We got to the MCU (which was really the station.) I parked the car and ran in with Gerard behind me

I stopped and looked around, the MCU was destroyed.. yet again. it was definitely blown up, just the inside, it was a really strong building on the outside and the walls... brick.

"Dad?" I asked looking around the corners, Gerard stood behind me ready for anything. "Dad?" I called out again in a paranoid sing-song voice. I listened for anyone's voice. "Is anyone here?" I finally said loudly.

"Of course," I heard my uncle stumbling toward me.

"What happened?" I asked looking around.

"You're friend," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"You're _soo _funny," I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked over the debris, "where is 'my friend'?" I ask putting finger quotations around 'my friend'.

"Looking for you most likely," Uncle Jim said helping me over a shelf.

"Lindsey said something about our whole family being in danger," Gerard said walking over the shelf with his hands in his pockets. Jim gave him a weary look, like _what the hell is going on?_. Jim took out his phone and called Lindsey's cell. He waited for her to answer. He waited a second and his face went ashen. Jim put it on speaker and it was Bennit crying.

"I know where you are?" we heard in a low voice, "go outside, Bonnie, and only Bonnie." We heard a demented laugh, and he hung up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," that's all I had to say. Gerard was trying to restrain himself from going outside. I started pacing, then I just ran for the door. I looked around and wanted to cry, I didn't want anything to happen to little Bennit.

"Where the hell are you?!" I screamed. I heard a baby crying, "Where the fuck are you bastard?!" I started frantically looking spinning around in circles trying to find him. I fell to the ground from dizziness. I held my face in my hands and screamed. I heard a crying closer to me, oh yeah it was my own. It wasn't a frantic crying more of an _OMG I hope the little one's okay, _I stood up and turned around and _**he**_was sitting on the stairs holding Bennit.

"Give me the child," I tried to say as calmly as possible. Joker stood up and walked over to me, setting Bennit down on the steps.

"Why should I do that?" he said taking a step closer in perfect time with his words, "what would be the fun in just giving him to you?" he continued with an overly large grin on his face. "What I mean to say is, what would you give me in return?" I started to step back, matching his pace.

"Depends on whether you've changed what you wanted or not," I said backing up knowing almost exactly what his price was.

"I'm pretty you're sure what that would mean for you," he smiled as and backed into a wall. I took a step to the left and started walking backwards... my eye never leaving him, as he turned we were headed toward the alley. "I'll even give the child back, even if I have to take the wager by force." He smiled and quickened his pace a bit. I looked back to see what was down the alley, a fence, with barb wire at the top. He held his right arm out holding a knife and started running it against the wall smiling, and I apparently had been closer to the fence then I thought because I ran into it. I held on the the back of the fence as he was about 50 feet away taking his time down the narrow alley way.

"Poor Bonnie, no where to go, but up, but that could be a dangerous decision, considering my little wager has to be alive," Joker said stopping for a second. He started forward again sliding his knife up and down. I tried to think of ways to get out, I could try to slide past him, I doubted it'd work, but it was my only choice. I waited a second trying to make sure he was close but not close enough to touch.

He smiled as he came closer and I had tried to do anything. I then made my move swift and quick and surprisingly made it farther than I thought I would. I slipped past him, but he was fast enough to grab the back of my shirt and shove me against the brick wall. "I'll take my pay by force if I have to," he smiled. I knew better than to scream now. I looked to the side of us hoping to see someone whom I could trust, no one. He held my face so I was looking at him, and his other arm on leaning wall so I did what I thought would be the best to get away would be to shake him off and run around him. So I tried it. I ran and his hand slipped off of my face, and I made it mostly around him, but he grabbed my left shoulder and pushed me so I fell to the ground against the opposite wall.

"You're so amusing," He smiled. I held my head in my left hand and felt a few lines of blood stream down my face. He scrunched down to my side. "I wish I didn't have all the fun here," he said while I pulled myself up. He stood up with me and I thought of the perfect plan. I kicked him where it's suppose to hurt the worst. He leaned down and laughed, but it gave me plenty of time to try to run back toward the station. He wasn't far behind me though, and I got to the steps and noticed Bennit wasn't there and was hoping Gerard got him. I ran up the steps into the MCU and grabbed and looked for a place to hide, but I hesitated to long in front of the door. I went to run and tripped overheat lamp. I hit the ground with a thud and I felt my nose start bleeding considering I fell face first.

"Clumsy, silly girl," he smiled I turned my body over with my arms and pushed myself up to an almost sitting position. He looked down at me like I was some poor helpless pathetic child, and he smiled about every second of it, since there was no where for me to go know, I tried to move my leg and it was in excruciating pain.

"Aww... the little birdy has a broken wing," he leaned down and pushed his rubbery gloved hand into my shin. I wanted to scream but I wouldn't let myself. I was in terrible pain and to see the look on his face enjoying every second my pain made the pain even harder to bare. I started to really tear as he kept pushing his hand harder into my broken (or sprained) shin. The pain was almost unbearable. I heard someone walk up behind me. Joker stopped. And looked up, he smiled a grand smile, ugly but huge.

"Why hello Jim," he smirked. He stood up and walked a bit past me.

"Leave my family alone," he said I couldn't tell what they were doing because I really didn't have the strength or energy to do much more so I listened.

"It's nothing to do with _your_ family," Joker stated, I heard someone pacing a bit, "just the deal I made way back, remember?" he paused for a moment, "I said that you, Harvey, and Bonnie's dad give up you lives to save her's , it wasn't that difficult." I could hear his enjoyment in his voice, "That was our deal, and she's mine now."

"Bonnie, why aren't you doing anything?" Uncle Jim asked. He said trying to make his way to me.

"I really wish I could," I said starting to tear up.

"Why?" Jim asked, Joker was probably watching his every move.

"I'm tired of doing this it's hard to even get out of bed in the morning, out of fear and despair," I said Jim was in front of me down at my level holding the side of my face, I smiled for a second, "Plus I broke my leg." He looked down. Jim looked into my eyes and mouthed 'are you sure you want to do this?' I stared off for a second. I shook my head no, then I mouthed ' but I can't run from my fears forever.' He gave me a weary smile, and hugged me.

"Stay strong," he whispered into my ear. Then he left, leaving me there. I turned myself around with the little body strength in my arms. I looked at Joker's face he was almost disgusted at how easily I'd given up, but he smiled.

"Given up," he smirked.

"In a way, yes," I smiled back while forming a small plan in my head. Joker walked over and leaned down to pick me up probably considering I couldn't walk. He smiled and then leaned into my ear.

"Let the fun begin," he said with a whisper.


	17. Chapter 17: Legal Documentation NOT!

_sorry I have not updated in a long time, I've jest been busy, and I was up and i said hey I have an idea for Steal Away, let's do it... and here is chapter 17... enjoy :]_

Chp 17

He put my arm around his neck and lifted me up with his other arm behind my knees. I couldn't do anything now. I had agreed, and I wasn't about to take back what we had agreed upon. Now I had no clue what was in store for me, by now I didn't even know what would happen in the next twenty minuets, I could die...or worse.

Dieing wasn't the part that scared me, I didn't care whether I died or not, I was scared of what could happen. In the over all, I'm not sure what I was afraid of. I wasn't sure whether it was that I was afraid of him, or it was... well it was a matter of thought, I think it was me not wanting to be surprised... I hate surprises. I had to throw the _whatever_ thought away now as I was being consumed into my worst nightmare and I knew it was all down hill from here.

He walked out of the backside of the building, almost cradling me into his arms, he walked straight into an alley. Not to long after we heard police sirens going toward the station... so he relaxed his pace even more. I wasn't ready for what he did next, but he set me down, and looked both ways, I didn't know what he was looking for, a car, perhaps... the bat. He watched another 30 seconds and then studied my face so intently, it was almost torturing to bear. There was some part of his facial expression that made the torture worth while... and I couldn't figure out what.

After snapping out of my deep thoughtfulness I went into my state of panic and felt stupid for letting myself in this mess in the first place. Apparently, the "guilt" (for lack of a better word) showed on my face, because he came up and held my face in my hand.

"Noticed this was a big mistake yet?" He mocked, he rubbed the side of my face with his rubbery, purple glove. "Have you noticed that you basically sold your soul to a man who has every right of bending and shaping it to his will?" He smiled and held my face in his hand. I closed my eyes hoping it was a nightmare.

"You're not going to wake up, it's not a dream," he laughed, it was like he was right inside my mind, reading my every thought.

"What are we just sitting here for?" I asked, he held my face so I was looking directly into his dark eyes.

"Technically, you're sitting... I'm kneeling," he joked. He found it quite amusing... I, on the other hand, didn't. "You shall see... okay well you won't see," he smiled at his own joke.

"What do you mean by 'won't see'?" I asked pulling myself by pushing my arms toward the wall.

"You will find out very shortly," he said stroking his hand against my face. He stood up and turned around and muttered something to himself '_all according to plan_.'

What I don't understand is why he says thing like that I he doesn't ever have a plan, or so he tells me. I don't think I'll ever understand that man. To be honest, I don't really want to either. The madness of that man makes me feel sick, uncomfortable, stupid, and and some strange way pleased with myself. Was this feeling because I know I'm not mentally insane? Could it be that he has broken me down already, and now putting the puzzle back together in his own image? So many questions I had to ask myself. Could I possibly... never mind.

I tried to pull myself up, but my upper body strength was not the best. Today was just a suck ass day. Too many terrible things happen in one day, I just hope Gee and Lyn are okay.

We were quite for a moment, then I continued to tried and push myself up, he quickly turned around as I thudded back on the ground.

"Hopeless cause, sometimes I wonder more about you then I do myself," he laughed his menacing laugh that made me want to rip my ears off and throw them at him. (He'd probably enjoy that though...) I then watched as he pulled a piece of purple piece of cloth and silver duct tape out of his pocket. "This is what I meant by 'not see.'" He joked. I should have guessed... it was either that, give me a another concussion, or stick me with a syringe filled with some type of knock out drug.

He picked my hands up off the ground and duct taped them together, looking down at my hands then back up in my eyes, smiling the whole time. He ripped off another piece of duct tape, "any last words?"

"Last words?" I gulped in fear.

"okay." he laughed and put the tape over my mouth. I was wondering now if he was going to kill, me...it be more bearable anyway

He turned away for a second and shoved the piece of cloth into the outside pocket of his coat and pulled out a small knife from inside then knelt down in front of me and held my forehead against his.

"Imagine this, Bonnie. We could be great, I mean look at us, we are both insane and I see true potential in you. You could be my best man," he paused for a second "well wom-man." He sounded like he was on to something. I shook my head no and tried to pull my head away. I said no though the duct tape so it sounded really weird and I was about to freak out.

"You'll soon see it my way," he said gesturing from my head to his with the side of his knife. We heard something over head and he looked up... he quick looked to me and pulled a contract like sheet out from his pocket. "Just sign this," he said and placed a pen in the middle of my hands. I tried to read it but the light was dim so I signed it.

"Well you now officially mine according to this document." I knew it would never hold up in court. So it didn't make a difference considered it was just stuff typed on a piece of paper in jokerman font.

All of a sudden.... he arrived.

_sorry chapter 17 was not very long, or really worth waiting for... but chapter 18 is going to be exciting :]_


	18. Chapter 18: Talk About Privacy, Anyone?

_Sorry it takes me forever to get these updated, hope you enoy chapter 18. Oh and I'm sure I didn't edit it well because I finished it about 5 minuets ago, and I thought it needed to go up now... enjoy_

* * *

Chp.18

If being with the joker isn't bad enough of course... Mr. Bat came down to sit a spell, isn't that a surprise. Why does he always come late for me... huh?

I don't understand why when I need saved, no one shows ;up at the right time... people's timing in this town sucks.

"Well isn't it my wonderful friend _the bat,"_ Joker said as he bent down and rubbed the top of my head. He then covered my eyes with the cloth. I heard him whip the paper around and he said " She's mine now, she signed these papers I typed up."

"She's just a girl Joker," Batman said in a raspy tired voice.

" See that's the problem with you batsy," I heard joker smirk, "you think too much, you over think when if you didn't think at all you could do so much more." I heard his boots taking slow heal to toe steps across the surface of the concrete. I couldn't tune into the vibrations in the ground because I was in so much pain below my waste it was almost unbearable. Especially in my leg.

I knew my life sucked... but I didn't notice how bad until... umm, well I didn't know all I know is that someone hit me in my head with something, and I'm not sure who. I think I have enough brain damage already, don't you?

I don't remember anything until I woke up in a car, and it was still moving, but he cloth was off of my eyes, and my legs were on the seat. I felt someone's hand running though my hair.

"Awake already?" I heard the Joker ask as He leaned over the the seat and glared at me. I was completely freed of my bounds and ties. I pulled myself up with my arms, it's not like I can really go anywhere, I mean my leg was really broken, I think some of the bones were crushed my Mr. "steel Toed boots."

"Yes," I sneered at him while tuning my torso toward him. The interior of the car, well mini van, was a tanish... and it looked like to belongs to a homicidal soccer mom, considering there were three other people in the car with guns. And their were a couple knives on the floor.

"So were are we going?" I dared to ask. While looking Him dead in his face.

"My new place," he smiled. I started running his hand through my hair again. I pulled the arm rest down that was behind me and propped my back up on it. He continued to run his hnd through my hair he looked at it.

"ever thought about dying your hair?" he asked me. I thought back.

"Yes," I said dazed, "thousands of times, my mom said no so I wasn't able to."

"What color?" He asked.

"Jet Black," I said and turned toward him.

"let's pick up some hair dye then, I need some to." He said still staring off. "ever dye anyone's hair before?"

"Yea I dyed Angela's hair more then enough times, and my mom's hair, and gee's hair once or twice." I said staring at the blacked out window.

"Good, more then enough experience for me," He smiled finally looking at me. He leaned up against the seat I was sitting on. I then noticed he wasn't wearing any gloves, which was unusual for him. Then I heard my cell phone going off playing "Last resort" because that's how I felt when I was leaving for L.A. The Joker just ignored it as I pulled it out of my pocket and I answered it. It was Gee.

"bonnie, is that you," He said almost relieved.

"y..," was all I got to say before he took my phone and shut it, He then left it on and shoved it in this inner coat pocket. Then My Txt message tone started playing, it was was ron Wesly saying "why is it follow the spiders, why can't we follow the butterflies." He handed my my phone back.

"answer it, but don't say anything that I wouldn't," He smiled, "If you want pretend your me, that would be interesting." He quickly thought, " yes, pretend your me." I took the phone from his hands.

It said: "**Is Bonnie ok?," **I stared at it, I wanted to tell them "yes, I'm fine" but I couldn't I had to think like The Joker. So I thought for a second. And replied, "**She's not dead...yet," **He took the phone and looked at the sent message.

"It's something I would say," He smiled and handed it back. He smiled satisfied, "glad you know me by now." My phone went off again and I looked at it. And I couldn't bare to read it twice, I handed back to the Joker and he turned it off and took the battery out. We soon stopped at from what I could see through a window was a small store. One of the guys in the front got out and the car stayed silent. He soon came back with a big brown paper bag. He handed it to me and I handed it back to mister J.

the rest of the way it was silent, I had no clue where we were. Everyone got out, and the Joker picked me up off the seat and carried me in the building with me holding the paper bag, I had no clue where we were, then I really wasn't paying attention. We walked into a tenant building. Each of his followers went into separate rooms, as we walked up a lot of stairs until we got to a door that was alone in its own hallway. It was large, it had a full kitchen and a living room and 4 doors in the small hallway. There was a computer which was kind of weird, but I didn't see any internet connection. their was a television with cable.

"home sweet home" He smiled. He carried me into the kitchen and set me down in a chair he kicked back with the side foot. It had wheels on it, more convenient I guess. I went down the small hallway and opened up the narrow door in the middle on the left side of the hallway.. He pulled out a large black bag with a red cross drawn on it. He brought it to the table and opened it up. He got onto one knee and pulled the pant leg that my broken leg was hidden up. He took of his purple jacket and set it on the table, and rolled up his sleeves.

"this may hurt," He said touching the font of my leg. I held the pain back, and he knew where it really hurt by watching me tense. " just badly sprained," he said. he took out a leg wrap and wrapped my leg up in it. He walked back down the small hallway and into the small hallway and pulled out a pair of wooden crutches and adjusted them to my size, and handed them to me. "here you go," he smiled, "you can't go very far, but you can get around."

He put everything back into the medical back and put it back into the small hallway door. He then got the brown paper bag and pulled out two boxes of green hair dye and two boxes of black. He opened up the black and mixed the bottles and put the gloves on and shook the dye mixes.

"ready?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. He put the dye in and then walked over to the tele and turned on the 11 o' clock news. The headline, "Girl Kidnapped but the infamous Joker, more details later." they covered every single little detail of my senior year within the first ten minuets of the news. The Joker came back over after twenty minuets and pulled me over to the sink and washed the excess dye out of my hair.

"I don't see why they love violating people's lives like they tend to do to you every single time." He said while running his hands through my hair squeezing the rest of the excess dye out.

"I really always hated the publicity I've gotten from being both the niece and the daughter of two high ranking police officials." they had even went into my room, but I noticed none of my pictures, drawings, and notebooks were there. He threw me a towel to dry my hair.

"That's poop," I said, "someone moved all of my pictures and journals."

"I did that," He smiled. I stood up and used the crutches that were perfect for me and he lead me down the small hallway into the last room on the right. All of my pictures were hanging, and my journals were stacked on the top of a side table, and there was a dresser full of my clothes. Farther past the familiar bed that was in the former room I was locked up in was sitting against the front wall and off to the side of the room was a door that lead into that had all of my towels and toiletries that were in my bathroom at home. I came out of the bathroom and noticed that my small television was siting on a television in the top right corner of the room angled toward the bed with the remote sitting on top of the journals.

"Wow," was all I could say. It was almost like being back in my room. I was in shock, that had to have taken some preparation and time, I'm surprised anyone would do that, He always has a new surprise for me. I made my way out of the room and back down the hallway. We walked back into the kitchen and he helped me up into the kitchen counter and handed me the green hair dye and we started to dye his hair the normal color.

* * *

_Please tell me if you liked it :]_


	19. Chapter 19: The Black Suits You

Chp 19

He walked down the hallway reading one of my journals I kept when I was in the mental hospital. He laughed as he turned the pages. I was really fucked up then. I was only on the brink of insanity then, but imagine what will happen after I spend awhile here. I will truly be insane,unless I'm dead, or worse.

"HaHa, your one fucked up chick," He laughed.

"Diaries are meant to be written in and not read," I glared. I refused to read the Diary of Anne Frank in school because I thought it was an invasion of privacy.

"It's not like I wouldn't eventually," He glared, " do keep in mind I can run, and keep in mind of who broke you, and who is slowly building you in their own image."

I leaned up against the back of the couch and glared at him, "you realize that will never happen." He turned to me and stopped for a second. He closed the book and set it on the counter. He paced his way over to me, in his creepy way. I knew he was pissed as he reached into his pocket. _Knife time _is the only possible thing I could think of. He stood in front of me with his potato peeler looking knife.

"Oh come on Bonnie," He smiled, he pushed the crutches away from me and pinned me so I was to the back of the couch, this was probably the most uncomfortable ever considering my balance was off and my leg was still killing me, but I was forced to stand on it. I could see the joy in his eyes as I was standing there in pain. I tried to hide the pain from my face but I couldn't.

"See, I will win," He smiled.

"That's what I'll let you think, but it won't turn out that way, sooner or later someone will find me, or I'll get away," I said through my teeth in anger. He held his knife to my skin. The cold blade was colder than usual. He then back handed me across the other side of my face and I fell to the floor.

"That may happen, but I doubt it..." He glared and then he walked right out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him causing the room to shake.'

"Asshole," I mumbled while reaching for the top of the couch. I pulled myself up and hopped my way to the front of it. I plopped down and elevated my leg. I waited on the couch till he got back, what else was I to do. He didn't get for hours, I was super pissed. I sat up.

"Where the fuck did you go?" I said as he walked into the door. He didn't reply all he did was smile. He then threw a plastic bag at me. I opened it, I looked like my little brother's dream notebook.

"Guess," He smirked. I looked into the book, and surely enough it was. I couldn't help but read every page, I hadn't read any before. He had every page illustrated with stick figures. The dreams were so fantastic! Some of them were sad though. Like one entry:

_I wish my sissy was better. I wish she was home. I wish she'd play games with me like we use to. I wish that she wasn't ever in the hospital or had run into that bad man._

I wanted to cry. I read the latest one.

_ I wish my sissy was home. She is my bestest friend and I hope I can see her soon, because mommy and daddy are worried that something bad happened... they never tell me but I hear them whisper about it. They also talk about Tyler. I wish he hadn't gone away because he was really cool, and he promised to help me make my inventions. I miss them._

I was infuriated after I thought about it.

"YOU STOLE MY LITTLE BROTHERS JOURNAL?" I yelled through my teeth.

"Actually... no," He said looking down. "I went to your house and he was the only one there, and he handed it to me and said 'give this to bonbon.' I wasn't expecting it either." He sounded sincere about it so I guess I had to believe him. "Eli Wanted you to write back. He told me to leave it in your room on your bed." He held his hand out with a pencil. So I took it and started.

_Dear Eli,_

_ I miss you a lot, and I wish I was home too, but things have to happen. Tell mom and dad I'm fine. I really miss my little brother, And I wanna make this short and sweet because I know you cannot read well, but I really can't. At this point in time, this journal of yours has made me happy, and I hope all of your dreams come true. Unfortunately I'm not sure about the one about me coming home. I wish I could explain why I did what I did, but I'm not exactly sure how. I think it has to do with me being a coward, but you need to stay strong. I love you Eli, and I hope you NEVER have to go through any of the things I have. I wish I could see you right now with your bright smiling face. Your a great little brother. I wish I'd never have to say goodbye to you but unfortunately I might. I promise I will see you again. Until that day comes, Keep working on your inventions. I miss you, mom, dad, uncle Jim, Harvey, and Tyler. And I'm worry Tyler left before you got to make inventions with him, I wish he was here to, but he's in a better place. I wish I had more to say. But I guess I bid yo good bye for now my bright young brother. _

_ Lots Of Love,_

_ BonBon. _

I handed the pencil back. Tears started pouring down my face, and a couple landed on the notebook. So I closed it and handed it back. Joker Took it back and started reading it. "You make me sick sometimes." He threw the notebook in a bag and shoved it back in his jacket. He then gently picked up my torso and sat down laying my head on his chest. He started petting my hair like I was some kind of cat.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had a plan, but if I make them they usually get screwed up," He smiled and kissed my forehead. "If I had a plan, you wouldn't have a broken leg right now, but having it has it's advantages." He smiled.

"What do you mean, It has no advantages for me!" I exclaimed. He looked down at me.

"I never said it had advantages for you," He smirked., "I meant it has more advantages for me."

"And hows that?" I asked in a sassy sarcastic voice.

"For instance," He smiled and lifted me up off the couch cradling me and started walking around the living area. "I can pick you up and you don't fight." Obviously, I couldn't I could kick with one leg, but it tenses the other one... and that even hurts. He started carrying me to my back room. "And I don't have to worry about you trying to escape." He kicked open the door and laid me down on the bed. "And it's also a lot less for me to say... I don't have to say, 'stay here' and then have to lock the door." Then he left the room and shut the door. I was getting worried when he said that. Because every time he said 'stay here' it usually didn't mean something good.

I waited for what seemed like hours looking at the ceiling. I must not have heard the door open because I felt someone sit on the bed, I jumped and looked over.

"You gave me a fright," I said while pulling myself up. He smiled, his beige scars sticking out on this skin, draw my eyes attention. He had his hair pulled back in a small band, and he only had most of his suit on except his vest, jacket, shoes, gloves and chain. He turned toward me, his tie dangling in front of my face. He then put his legs up on the bed. He lounged at my level with his arms behind his head. He had a smile on his face that seemed to blend in with the scars, it was subtle. There was silence for a long moment.

"The simplest things can change a person," he randomly said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, He turned over, and moved some hair out of my face.

"Think about it for a second." He rubbed his face, then he pushed hair out of mine. It hit me.

"You mean like an appearance can tend to change someone's actions?" I asked, hoping that was the right answer.

"Something along those lines I suppose," he smiled. He gently move me so his legs were around mine, and my head was leaning against his shoulder. He rolled his sleeves up. He lounged back and started petting my hair again.

"I love the black, it suits you, also shows your personality," He said. He nestled his face into my hair. At that moment I seemed to change into a different person. I pulled my head away from his and put my hand on his jaw line, and I looked into his eyes. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I pulled his face closer to mine, and I started to kiss him, and it wasn't an ordinary kiss, it was a KISS. He kissed me back then tuned over so it wasn't so awkward. I leaned up against the wall, and he knelt around me pushing his face closer to mine. I had one hand on his face, and one holding his tie. He turned to the side that I would be able to lay on so I wouldn't hurt my leg, and I put my arms around his neck. What was happening? I wasn't sure. He held my waist and pulled me closer to him. I traced one of his scars with my finger. Then ran my hand through his somewhat greasy hair.

He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and pulled me on top of him. I could sense a different person in both of us. He ran his hands from my waist up my back and to my face holding it against his. He then stopped and put his forehead against mine for a second, and looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell he had been dying to do that for awhile or, just needed it, and it was only a very romantic kiss. But he pulled my lips back to his and continued.

After a bit, we stopped again but this time put his head on my shoulder and held me close to him. I had my arms around him, like he was the last thing I had left. Then he quietly whispered to himself "I'd never let you go puddin'." It was like he said it before, but not to me. He then looked at my face. He held me closer to him, "never hurt me again," he begged even quieter. I knew this wasn't him, this was like another personality or something. Then I don't know how I managed to say it but I did, "never again..." at the time I hadn't noticed what I just said. He held me tight and kissed me again, with even more passion. It was weird. I didn't feel like myself, but I knew what was happening. I just wish now I could take it back...

I wish I could take everything we did that night back...


	20. Chapter 20: Audition Day

So, once again sorry it's been soo long.. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it very much out of boredem and it's not that good but it's definitley building up the story. It's a slow chapter, but going to be very importatant no the least.

~CHuCkLeS

* * *

Chp 20

I woke up the next morning laying in the tangled sheets that were scattered everywhere on the bed. I sat up and shook my head holding the blanket up to my chest. I could hardly remember what had happened that night. I looked grabbed my glasses form the side table and noticed a note:

**Taking the journal back to your little brother, See ya later puddin'**

I thought back to last night. I thought back to the kissing, and what happened. I threw my head in my hand and I started crying. How could I have done that? Who was I? What was he at the moment? I pondered these questions.

I knew my mistake, and I had to own it, I did it too, it takes two to tango. I saw that my cast wasn't on my leg. I went to stand up and my leg was still hurting but not as bad. I grabbed the crutches still. My leg was a lot better then again it was only a couple of days, so it could still be very hurt. I quickly found a large shirt in my clothes drawer and threw it o then grabbed a air of sweatpants a tee shirt and all the other crap. I moved myself into the hallway where I slowly made my way to the couch. I plopped down and turned on the television to the news, for it was only 9 am. I watched the weather the local events… nothing that wasn't normal, they still talked about me, which I'm tired of, because I can get out myself.

I left my crutches and hobbled my way back to the kitchen I looked on the counter and there was a bag there, so I left it. I then decided to hobble back to the bathroom and take a shower… I needed one.

After I had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed I waited for a few hour on my bed just looking at the ceiling. I straightened out the sheets, read a bit, watched TV and sooner than I hoped I heard footsteps. Keys jingled and then the knob turned. I looked it was none other than the Joker. I quickly fixed my hair and lounged on the couch as he came in. Why was a doing this? He was frowning as he walked in, and then a big grin appeared on his face as he saw me. A couple of goons came in behind him. They took off their masks and then a familiar face Jeff; I had seen him more than enough times before. He smiled a maniacal smile at me.

"How are you puddin'?" He asked with a smiled on his face. He kissed my cheek.

"You've been in a strangely weird, but good mood today J," Jeff said. I watched and He turned around from me and faced jeff who was back at the kitchen counter. He raised his eyebrow at him, then looked at me and winked then back at jeff and smiled maniacally and licked his lips.

"No!" Jeff said.

"Yes," J replied in one of those guy tones. He smiled and I slapped his knee.

"He doesn't need to know that," I said.

"Oh well," J smiled and sat down next to me. "He'll leave me alone more now."

"Well if you put it that way," I said. I smiled. Why was I saying these things? He put his arm around me, and ran his hand through my hair. He stopped and started rubbing my leg.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then," Jeff said with a smirk walking toward the door. He walked out and shut the door then J got up.

"Poor man follows me around like a sad dog," Joker said as he walked over to the counter where he picked up the brown bag. He looked in it. "You didn't eat?" he asked almost surprised. I stood up and limped my way into the kitchen.

"I've learned not to look into people's things, especially yours," I said leaning on the counter. Joker came in front of me and lifted me up onto the counter by my waist. He pulled out a Chinese takeout container from the bag.

"I thought I'd have someone pick up something for us to eat," Joker smiled, then I smiled and he handed me a plastic fork.

"So," I said while opening the package, "how was 'work'?" I asked this while looking down at the chow mien in front of my face even though I wasn't that hungry. He laughed.

"Well I didn't do much," He said, "I went down to the 'office' or out warehouse and had 'auditions' today." He smirked.

"Oh, I see," I said. I leaned the Chinese box toward him. He pushed it back to me. He looked behind us and started walking toward the door.

"You need the strength," He smiled and said reaching toward the door knob I cocked my head to the side, "'cause your auditions tomorrow." He then quickly opened the door and left. I widened my eyes. What the hell? I Got off the counter and set my food down on the counter. I then limped my way to the door and listened. No more footsteps. _Good, _I thought I went as quickly as I could to one of the back rooms I haven't been in, but the door was locked. Then I heard a phone ringing. I walked into the kitchen to the brown bag and then noticed underneath the napkins was a cell phone. I looked at it then answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good, now I can contact you when I need too. Oh, and this is the only number you can call with this phone," I heard the joker say, then he hung up. I knew know how to get out, because you can still dial 911 with any phone. I went to dial the number, but I couldn't pull myself to do it. I set the phone down. And I walked over to the couch and turned on the television. Nothing was on, so I just sat there for a few hours thinking, about the last night, and thinking about what he meant by audition. Around 6 I turned on the television and the news was on. Around 6:05 my mom came on the television and they were talking about me.

"Now you're daughter Bonnie, She had very good grades in school, and was drum major, what do you think attract this psychopathic killer to her," The girl news anchor asked her.

"How am I suppose to know," my mother said, "the joker is not someone who is readable." I laughed, isn't that the truth. She looked over. "I think the reason he took her is that if you think back to the end of last year there was that party at Bruce Wayne's penthouse and he invaded that, well in a video someone was taking of the party," the screen flashed t a video while my mom was talking of me standing on stage talking to everyone, "She just happened to be on stage right when the joker entered the room," and it showed the door opening and in walking the joker.

"So, do you know why he insists on taking her?" The female news anchor asked again.

"Well I think it has to do with that barging a bit after that party where…" then the joker walked into the house and I quickly turned the channel. He slammed the door.

"What's got you?" I asked and sat up. He shook his head and walked into the back room that I had tried to get in earlier. He brought out a few pocketknives and shoved them into his pocket. Then he handed me one. I refused to take it. He then grabbed me by my arm.

"What the hell?" I asked. He just ignored me and started pulling me down the stairs outside of the apartment. Then he threw me into the back of a big white van.

"You're audition has to be a bit earlier than expected," He said, he put a mask on over my head. "Your name right now is going to be Harley Quinn."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 21: Toxic

I realize my story has progressivly gotten more boring, but as the end starts to near it will pick up again. THis chapter is the begining to a powerful deamon about to consume Bonnie's life.

* * *

Chp 21

We arrived at what looked like an old car repair shop down in the narrows. I never traveled to the narrows much, so I wasn't exactly sure we were, but I could could see the lights of Arkham Asylum which I formerly resided in. I thought for a second as we stepped out of the car I watched the asylum. _I could make a break for it now, _I thought rapidly. As soon as that thought hit me so did J's hand. I looked up at him.. He made a quick smile at me then returned to what he was doing... I wasn't sure what to think.

The old repair shop was covered in graffiti and the windows on the shop doors were painted over with black. I saw one of the doors slowly creep open and there was a little light coming from underneath, It fully opened and one of the goons signaled us in. Joker sent his men in first and walked with me while I was hobbling in.

"So, are you ready for this?" He asked. I looked up at him though it was hard with a mask over my face. I didn't know what to say or do so I just shrugged. The garage door closed behind us. There was no point in asking what we were doing, he wasn't going to tell me anyway.

Myself, confused, nervous, and somewhat excited, I ventured forward following him. We walked down a stair case which lead into what looked like a station that was used to change car oil. Joker pulled me to one side of him and Jeff stood on the other. We backed up and a table was then brought in by one of the other henchmen. Then I heard the door upstairs open again and Joker nodded at me. He then pulled a knife out of my pocket and handed it to me. Then I heard footsteps proceeding by the stairs and Joker motioned me back. I stood a few feet behind him with the knife close at hand. Then a man appeared in the door way with a few other men holding guns the man wore a suit and what looked like a potato sack over his head, I knew him by two names, Dr. Crane and Scarecrow Though before this point I had never met him, I'd only seen him in passing when he worked with the DA's office.

"Crane," joker acknowledged playfully.

"Clown," Crane said through grinding teeth. "Did you fall through with your end of the bargain?" He asked while taking his mask off.

"You shall see," Joker smiled.

"I want a straight answer," crane replied slamming his hands down on the table.

"The real question is, is did you fulfill your end?" Joker said while twirling a knife in his fingers.

"Let's just say Charles is Certifiable," Crane smiled. I could only assume by Charles he meant Charles Shreck, he very rich and powerful, but incredibly stupid, and everyone knew he was a drug user. I put the knife in my pocket and watched tentative.

"Well, yes, I kept up my end of the bargain, but the thing is, is that I can't control what she wants to do," Joker said this with caution, I was scared I knew what they were talking about, me. Joker continued, "in other words you can't get her unless she wants to go." Yes I wanted to break for it, but I'm not sure if I'd leave the joker to go with a crazy drug dealer like Crane.

"What about Maronie?" Crane asked.

"Oh, by the way, How is Sal, I heard he got into an accident?" Joker said changing the subject. Crane glared at him. Joker looked at his wrist as is he had on a watch, " well isn't almost bedtime?"

"Give me the girl!" Crane yelled. Joker smiled, he glanced to one side then he glanced at me.

"Harley," He said signaling me to come forward, "Grumpy, Happy, Bozo," he said. Joker nodded his head at us.

"Guess," Joker smiled.

Crane pointed to me, "obviously, the only one that even remotely looks like a girl." Joker looked at me and smiled. He pulled off my mask.

"Do you really want to leave me?" he asked holding my head in his hand. " Do you want to leave me to go work for Salvatore Maronie or become one of Cranes test dummies?"

"No," I started tears came to my face, " the only thing I want is to go home." His face became rather red with anger. He held it in anyway, but he kissed me anyway. Then moved his face toward my ear.

"Don't trust Crane" was the only thing he said.

"She obviously doesn't want to stay with you," Crane smiled, " See if you come with me, I'll take you home." Crane looked mischievous. Joker looked down at me and put his hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. I didn't know what to do. Obviously I didn't want to go with Crane, but I couldn't leave Joker even though I wanted to go home so bad. He kissed me again this time I wrapped my arms around his neck. We continued to kiss for a few seconds more and I knew what I'd have to do.

I looked at Joker and mouthed the word sorry, then Crane stared at me.

"Fine," I said, " I'll go with you Crane." I walked toward him.

"Seems like the deals done clown," I think joker was more shocked than anything, but I think he figured out the rest of my plan as well and just smiled.

"Remember, I'll know where you are," He smiled and directed at me. We started up the stairs I was leading in front. One of the clowns opened up the garage door as I came by and Crane grabbed me by my shoulder. I swatted at his hand, his face had changed his mask was on again. I knew what he was about to do, so I took my knife out and I stabbed him. I then ran like hell despite my leg I ignored the pain, but it was better than becoming scared of existing. Crane was about to release his fear toxin on me. I ran toward the asylum lights while being chased by two of Cranes hit men, so I dodged down an alley that was only big enough for a person. I then came to a blocked road, but not just by anyone, by the batman.

"Boy did you show up at the right time?" I asked.

"Where's Crane?" He asked in his nasty dry voice.

"Back by the old Car garage place," I said, " I stabbed him because he tried to release his fear toxin on me." He glanced at me.

"Take a right and then walk run two blocks and take a left," he said then walked pasted me. I did what he said I ran to the right then down two blocks and then a left, I knew where I was know. I continued running straight. This was the street my uncles unit was on. I saw a light emitting in the sky form the top of a building. I ran toward it. Before I knew it I was in front of the MCU. At this moment I was too worn out to move, I collapsed onto the steps and sat there until one of the officer's came out. Officer Remierez. She looked scared for a second then ran inside. Yelling "Jim, Come out side!" Before I knew it my uncle was there. His face looked so happy. He helped me up and walked me inside. He sat me on a chair. I had a hard time thinking of what just happened.

"I'm so, happy to see your alright, " he finally said. I smiled. I was so out of breath I couldn't utter a word. He hugged me as I continued to breath. He got me a small cup of water from the water dispenser beside me I chugged it. I then realize what happened.

"Oh my..." I said I sank into the chair holding my leg.

"I just stabbed someone," I confessed to my uncle.

"Who?"he asked. It's not just everything that happened, just the fact I created a felony.

"Dr. Crane," I said, "out of self defense." I took a breath. Everlasting just happened so fast even though I had just ran for about 15 minutes.

"Dr. crane?" he questioned, " he shouldn't even be out of Arkham."

"Well he was there along with joker and his gang," I said.

"Where?" he asked.

"The old car garage down about 30 or 40 blocks from here to the right and down two blocks then to the left, then a turn and on that road somewhere."I said so fast I couldn't comprehend.

"Bonnie, " he said putting his hand on my knee, kneeling down, "everything is okay, your safe now."

Those were comforting, but they almost had no meaning.

"Want me to call your mother?" he asked.

"Please," I replied. I slumped back in my chair. What had I just unleashed on myself?

* * *

If some parts don't make sense, it's probably because I didn't edit it well, but I wanted to get it on here. I just got one of the best reveiws ever (although I've gotten some pretty amazing ones.) and it made me get a writing inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it, and the best and biggest parts are yet to come, so stay tuned.

~CHuCkLeS


End file.
